<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoonful of Sugar in a Nice Cold Cup of Revenge by memorywolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367330">Spoonful of Sugar in a Nice Cold Cup of Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf'>memorywolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fleamont is around 40s/50s, James Potter Bashing, M/M, OOC, Older Man/Younger Man, Revenge, Severus has a sweet tooth, Severus will be 17 when anything happens, Sugar Baby Severus Snape, Sugar Daddy, close enough to it at least, fleamont and euphemia has an open relationship, i didn't intend for it to be crack but the idea of it is funny no?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape never knew he needed a sugar daddy until he got one, and oh how sweet it was that it was his biggest bully's father. He's about to steal James' inheritance from right under his nose and he'll be bling'd out in silk robes and diamonds on his fingers when he does.<br/>Revenge is a dish best served cold with a generous helping of sugar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Fleamont Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boil a Kettle of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so yea, this happened. I've always wanted to read sugar baby severus but there was only like one fic out there and its not even finished so i decided alright lemme write it, and then my brain was like u gotta trash james too so here we are. I adjusted the age around so Fleamont and Euphemia aren't like ancient lol, just about 40s/50s. can u believe there's only a handful of sugar daddy au fics in hp fandom zzz i've been too spoilt by the marvel fandom...</p><p>there's a little bit of almost prostitution at the beginning but he doesn't go thru with it, just a heads up. </p><p>also um face claim for Fleamont, i don't really have one, just think of attractive 40s/50s guys and put their face here and it'll work bc i rarely describe his looks anyways (or maybe even 30s bc wizards are supposed to look younger so they can last longer right?). enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fleamont Potter was having a good day. He woke up bright and early to his wonderful wife snoring away beside him, the house elves made his favourite breakfast of toasted tuna sandwich alongside a nice hot cup of café latte. He then visited the newly purchased plot of land that was his new pet project, the architect having green lighted his plans for it. Then he had been notified that APottercary, the potions company that he had started in his youth, had been contacted by a client that would potentially bring in millions in sales if negotiations went well. Add to that that he was currently walking down Diagon Alley that was not too crowded, considering it was still school holidays, he was certainly having a good day.</p><p>Considering his own amazing day, he had thought to buy his wife a gift. Perhaps a good book that they did not have in the Manor library or that new broom that was said to have just been newly launched. He was sure anything he bought, Euphemia would love anyways. Then perhaps after that they could go out for a nice dinner, James wasn’t due home until that weekend.</p><p>Fleamont was lost in thought when a body ran into him, just slightly clipping his side. He turned to see if the person who ran into him was alright to see a boy, perhaps his son’s age but surely no older, already bowing his head and apologising, hair a dark curtain obscuring his face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I hadn’t seen you there sir. Please forgive me, I’m in a rush.” The dark haired teen said then turned and rushed off. Fleamont hadn’t even the time to reassure him that he was alright.</p><p>Of course, being the ex-auror that he was -no matter how out of practice considering he hadn’t seen someone coming right at him- he realised something on his body was gone. A quick pat of his robe pocket and ah, his money pouch was gone. So the boy was a little thief.</p><p>Fleamont wasn’t too concerned, there was not much money in there to begin with and he kept his Gringotts card by his chest pocket under his outer robes. His good mood for the day dipped a little but it wasn’t easily stamped out.</p><p>He was also a tad bit curious.</p><p>That being said, Fleamont disillusioned himself and took a bit of time to pull his invisibility cloak from his pocket and over himself before he followed after the oddly dressed teen. The teen turned off into a small alley, pressing himself into the walls and looking around before he withdrew the stolen pouch to check its content.</p><p>Fleamont looked the boy over from head to toe while he was busy counting his spoils. He deduced that the teen must have been a muggleborn as his clothing was nowhere near wizarding standard. An overly large jacket that was mottled with stitches that must have seen better days over a black shirt that looked a sightly better but was also stretched at the neck, dark blue jeans that was ripped at odd places but had the largest holes at the knees, exposing what looked to be purple bruised skin if Fleamont squinted to see in the dark alley. The boy’s shoes were yellow with use and must have been held together with mending charms with how... used they looked.</p><p>Any annoyance that Fleamont may have felt at getting robbed eased completely at his assessment of the boy. He was so thin and sallow looking, he definitely needed that pouch of money more than Fleamont ever will. Before his thoughts could spiral down to unfortunate children the boy was on the move again.</p><p>Fleamont followed the boy to Flourish and Blotts, easily side stepping the other customers as there weren’t that many to begin with. The boy had a basket in hand and walked straight to the back where the second hand books were, gathering a few books.</p><p>A sixth year, as Fleamont recognised some of the books from his son’s book list. The boy did not gather that many books, certainly not enough to fill an entire book list. Curious, as Fleamont was sure the money in the pouch would be enough to cover even all new books.</p><p>The boy went back to the front, stopping beside a bookshelf and picking out a thick tome that Fleamont recognised as the newly published guide on potions ingredients. He had purchased one himself as soon as it was published and it certainly held many new additions to the pre-existing list of ingredients and their usages. It was not cheap though and he kept his own copy at the company’s research and development department for the use of his employees.</p><p>Fleamont could see the boy staring longingly at it for a few moments before placing it back onto the shelf gently, as if taking care not to damage it. The boy then went to the counter to pay for his purchases.</p><p>Perhaps Fleamont should have left at that point, his curiosity of his young thief quenched. But sue him he hasn’t done anything as impulsive as this in a long time and today was a good day for playing detective so he stayed under his cloak and continued to follow after the teen.</p><p>The boy came to stop near Madam Malkins, glancing at the shop and seeming to stop and think for a moment before he went off to a side alley again to pull out the pouch and count the galleons left inside. Fleamont was left wondering again. If the boy wanted regular robes there were certainly cheaper alternatives than Madam Malkins, the only thing Madam Malkins carried that was unique to them was Hogwarts uniform robes as no other stores were authorised for them. But the boy was surely not in his first year and Hogwarts robes were charmed specifically to grow with the wizard or witch so why would he need another set of them?</p><p>Fleamont heard the boy sigh, the galleons must not have been enough for whatever he wanted. Here Fleamont was debating to himself, should he offer some assistance to the boy? It wasn’t as if he stole so he could buy some pointless merchandise, he clearly needed the money for school items and it was one thing to know that some children were unfortunate enough to not be able to afford things they needed but it was another thing to witness it.</p><p>Before Fleamont could make a decision the teen was on the move again, this time quickly down the small alley. As they moved deeper into the twisting and turning small alleys Fleamont came to the dawning realisation of where the boy was heading.</p><p>Knockturn Alley.</p><p>Perhaps he was wrong after all and the boy was after some illegal contraband with his stolen money. Fleamont sighed, and here he was thinking he wanted to help the boy, guess he thought too early.</p><p>Fleamont was about to turn and leave, not wanting to see what illegal things the teen would buy and ultimately ruin his day, when the boy shimmered right in front of him into someone else. Mousy brown curly hair of the same length and skin tanned to a light golden. The boy stopped abruptly, making Fleamont jerk in his steps.</p><p>Fleamont held his breath, not even going to risk the noise of that.</p><p>The teen took off his jacket, shrinking it and shoving it into his jeans pocket where he had stashed his shrunken books. He placed his wand back into the holster on his wrist and used both hands to pull at the front of his baggy shirt, tying itself into a knot exposing the boy’s glamoured midriff.</p><p>The boy took a deep breath and was whispering to himself, Fleamont chanced a few step closer to make out the words. “... can do this, just one man. Just like before, quick and easy. Think of the robes, think of the robes.” The glamoured boy shook himself while he repeated his mantra ‘think of the robes’.</p><p>Fleamont was starting to get a clearer picture here, and he was not liking the conclusions he was coming to. The boy was either going to rob someone else, unlikely as Knockturn alley visitors weren’t ideal victims, or he was about to sell himself.</p><p>The boy stepped forward into Knockturn Alley proper, raising his head and loosening his body to affect an air of nonchalance and confidence. Fleamont followed behind him, just itching to grab the boy and leave the dark alley. But no, there were too many eyes here.</p><p>The boy sauntered on, nearing where Fleamont recognised as where the prostitutes gathered. Merlin was the boy even of age to be doing this kind of thing?</p><p>Just as the boy turned the corner, Fleamont decided he needed to act now before one of the men that had been eyeing the boy followed him down. He sped up and shot a hand out to grab the boy and apparated back to the first side alley where the boy had hid while counting his spoils.</p><p>Fleamont took the opportunity of the boy still being disoriented by the sudden apparation to put up privacy wards and pulling off his invisibility cloak.</p><p>“Merlin I haven’t been this impulsive since I quit the Aurors.”</p><p>Fleamont speaking seemed to have stirred the boy up from his confusion. He twisted and yanked his hand away but was no match for Fleamont’s grip, which was no wonder as Fleamont noticed how thin the wrist in his grip was.</p><p>Fleamont was finally able to get a second look of the teen head on, he still wore the glamour but Fleamont saw fear in the boy’s eyes before he schooled it over into a glare. “If you wanted me you could have just said, no need to pull me away.”</p><p>“Actually no, I just wanted to speak.”</p><p>The boy stared back at him shrewdly, “Well unless you’re paying me to speak, you’re just wasting my time.”</p><p>Fleamont smiled wryly at the boy, “Well I would but it seems my pouch had been picked right out of my pocket earlier.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widened, “You!” Then his struggling to get out of his grip began anew.</p><p>Fleamont clicked his tongue, “Hey now, none of that. I’m not going to turn you in, I just wanted to speak to you.”</p><p>The boy was evidently not listening to him as he began to bodily pull himself away from Fleamont despite how futile his earlier attempts were. Fleamont sighed, “How about this, I pay for the robes you wanted and you repay me for everything by sitting down for tea and having chat with me.”</p><p>The boy was getting desperate, desperate enough to pull out his wand with his non-dominant hand but unluckily for him Fleamont still kept up some of his training regime from his Auror days, the boy’s wand was in his hand in no time.</p><p>What he wasn’t expecting though was for the boy to throw in a punch which he narrowly avoided on pure reflex but left his mind reeling. In turn his grip on the boy loosened enough for the boy to pull back and away from him, but Fleamont still had his wand with him which might have explained why the boy had not run off already.</p><p>Fleamont could see the boy’s mind running, eyes darting to the entrance of the alley behind him. He decided to speak before the boy decided abandoning his wand would be better than whatever he thought Fleamont was going to do with him.</p><p>“Hey, calm down. I’m not going to do anything bad. I saw you were interested in the Ingredient Liste tome, so why not lets have a chat, potioneer to another.”</p><p>The boy visibly looked him up and down and back up to his face again but he did not show any recognition. Not surprising as Fleamont was not very active in the wider potions industry if the boy was trying to identify him from that, and it did not look like the boy had any interest in cosmetic potions. If he was very well read he might recognise him by name though, if not by his family name.</p><p>“What’s it to you?” The boy said cautiously.</p><p>Fleamont shrugged, “I’m having a good day, came upon a budding potioneer then I thought well why not invest in the future of the industry?” He tried to word it in a way that had nothing to do with the boy, aware that any hint of pity or charity would be thrown right back at his face.</p><p>“I don’t need your pity!” The boy growled, eyes sharp and looking every bit ready to pounce.</p><p>Well Fleamont was right, but he resisted placating the boy as he knew it wasn’t the right way to go with boys like these. “Well you certainly helped yourself to it.” He gestured to the pocket where the boy had pilfered how money pouch.</p><p>The boy’s cheeks reddened. Interesting.</p><p>Fleamont saved the boy some dignity of replying, “How about it? I’ll get you your robes, we go for some tea and if I think you’re especially promising I’ll get you the tome too.”</p><p>The boy, perhaps reluctantly, nodded.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Severus was going to spontaneously combust.</p><p>How the fuck could he, who has been as a kid picking pockets ever since he saw some other kids do it, get found out in the worst way possible? Right before he was about to truly sell himself for the first time ever. In the wizarding world.</p><p>Yes. Truly.</p><p>He’s done things for some boys and even girls in school in exchange for favours or rare things that he as a half-blood would never get his hands on, but never has he ever done things in exchange for money. Well, nothing of a more personal nature at least. He’s sold plenty of essays and notes and potions for galleons.</p><p>And now he was being led down Diagon Alley towards Madam Malkin’s by the man who caught him.</p><p>His glamour was dropped at the man’s behest after he had returned his wand, and Severus was only following along because he was going to get robes and perhaps that tome that he had all but salivated over. And all the man wanted in exchange was a chat over tea. Oh yes, Severus would even get food out of it too.</p><p>He was wary, a little bit, but if the man wanted to murder him or abduct him he would have done so when he apparated earlier. Severus scoffed at the thought, the man would have been better off abducting someone’s pet dog than him, he was well aware that he was worth nothing.</p><p>At the start of the day he had bid goodbye to his mother with his sack of secret coins to Diagon Alley to buy his supplies before anyone else would even begin to think about school. This was partly to ease his anxiety of his father ever finding his stash of hard earned coins and partly so he could avoid anyone from Hogwarts.</p><p>Now that he had fucked things up with Lily, there was no one left in that godforsaken school that was worth seeing. Least of all his fellow Slytherins. If they saw him in his barely held together muggle clothes he would never have another peaceful day in his dorms again.</p><p>He was halfway through purchasing his books when he found out he wouldn’t have enough for all that he needed, which ended up in his little impromptu pick pocketing. He had picked the richest looking man on the street, which was not saying much as there weren’t that many people to begin with. The man’s robes looked rich enough and Severus could see the bulge in his conveniently placed pocket, he went straight for it.</p><p>He made sure to bow and apologise, covering his face and speaking fast. When he was a kid all he had to do was run into his target, filch the goods and run as nobody expects a kid to apologise for running. But now that he was older and supposed to be schooled in polite society it would be expected of him to acknowledge his mistake and to appease the other party, show deference. Everybody likes feeling superior, especially rich people.</p><p>The gold was enough to get him the rest of his books, though not enough for the new school robes and undergarments he was hoping for.</p><p>He could go without them, truthfully, wouldn’t even have thought to buy new ones as his old ones still just barely fit and he could stitch them up muggle style if the mending charms he had on them really gave up. But, when Potter and his goons had upended him and... humiliated him in front of the entire school, it burned him to be seen in tattered robes and patched pants.</p><p>It made Severus clench his fist in anger and mortification now to even think of it. He was poor, ugly, unsociable. Those were facts that he had already come to terms with. He was used to being overlooked or scorned for those facts. But for his privacy and dignity to be ripped away from him like that, for everyone to laugh at, it hurt and ate at him inside.</p><p>Perhaps it was irrational, the thought that he could restore his dignity with new clothes, as if he could shield himself with them. He knew it was irrational, no amount of new clothing could take back the fact that nearly the entire school had seen him in his pants held upside down against his will. But it was the only way he could think of to gather his tattered dignity from its pieces and go through with the next two years of his schooling.</p><p>They arrived at Madam Malkin’s and the man held the door open for him. Severus tried to stand straighter when he walked in, trying to channel the lessons that Lucius had given him as he was about to let a man buy him robes.</p><p>“Hello sirs, welcome. How may I help you today?” The seamstress, which Severus assumed was Madam Malkin asked.</p><p>The man nodded his greeting then gestured at Severus. Severus tamped down at the embarrassed flush that he felt was close to emerging.</p><p>“Good evening, I’m here for two new sets of school robes and some plain undergarments.”</p><p>“Alright then, step on up here and I’ll take your measurements.”</p><p>Severus stepped up and raised his arm as the tape measure flew around his body.</p><p>“What happened to your old sets? And only two? Wouldn’t four be the usual number?” The man asked from behind Severus, voice curious.</p><p>“Nonsense, two is plenty enough. Four would just be excessive spending.” Severus scoffed at the man. As expected of the rich and wealthy, they would never understand the term adequate.</p><p>The man hummed before he spoke again, “Make that four sets Madam. You never said what happened to your previous sets?”</p><p>Severus was about to protest but thought better of it, if the man wanted to buy him more then Severus should just take it. Consequences be damned.</p><p>“My old ones are almost beyond mending charms and stitching now.” Severus replied simply, it was half the truth anyways.</p><p>“Merlin! My dear my family and I have been selling Hogwarts robes for ages and they have never been beyond repair, charmed to grow along with the child. Were you fighting Hippogriffs in them?” The seamstress asked incredulously from where she was comparing swatches of fabric.</p><p>Severus shrugged, “They were second-hand, and you could say Trolls always seem to have a fight to pick with me.” He laughed at his own little joke.</p><p>“Your house?” Madam Malkin asked after he had stepped down from the raised platform.</p><p>“Slytherin.” Severus’ eyes cut across to stare down the man when he heard the man’s noise of surprise. “You have a problem with that?”</p><p>The man’s eyes widened before he relaxed and chuckled, “No, just surprised is all. You strike me more as a Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Severus gave the man a narrow eyed stare before turning back to the seamstress and asking how long it would take before it was ready.</p><p>“Give me two to three hours then you may come back to collect them. Would you like to settle the payment now or later?”</p><p>“Now, thank you.” The man’s quick reply saved Severus from another episode of should he really trust that the man was going to buy his clothes. If he paid now and became a suspicious person later, Severus would just have to escape him and pick up his clothes and leave.</p><p>Severus watched as the man took out a Gringotts card from his breast pocket, his eyes widened in disbelief and shock. The piece of dull metal was gold in colour, denoting a Lord’s vault. Severus has only ever heard of a gold card from his housemates, never actually having set eyes on one before. He nearly salivated at the thought of so much money, imagine never having to worry about your next meal.</p><p><em>Holy shit</em>, Severus thought a moment later, what had he just gotten himself into? He knew the man was wealthy but thought the man was nothing more than a very wealthy wizard but no, he was a Lord! Severus wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know what Family he was the Lord of. Merlin he really fucked up.</p><p>“Now that’s done, what say you about some tea?” The man smiled at Severus, holding a hand out indicating for him to move first.</p><p>Severus stared at the man for a moment before deciding he’d already done the worst he could possibly do and the man still bought him clothes so he shrugged, “Up to you, I’m fine with anything.”</p><p>“Alright then, let’s head to my favourite café.”</p><p>The man’s favourite café turned out to be a quaint little café at a quiet yet bright corner of Diagon Alley. They had a beautiful selection of dainty pastries, breads, teas, and coffee.</p><p>Severus felt his stomach clench as he looked at the display cabinet. He’s gotten better at ensuring he got proper meals for him and his mum over the summer, but as he needed to save money for his school supplies also he had needed to cut a few meals. He’d been especially careful about spending this summer as the events of fifth year had cut into his ability to earn as much from the students, which resulted in empty stomachs more often than not.</p><p>“Order anything you like, my treat.” Severus pulled his eyes away from the glass, looking over to the man who smiled gently at him, the crow’s feet at the corner of his hazel eyes creasing.</p><p>It took all of Severus to hold back from going crazy. They all looked so good, even better than Hogwarts’ usual fare and that was saying a lot to someone like Severus who thought Hogwarts’ meals were the pinnacle of delicious foods. He picked one piece of round pastry that had what looked like jam inside and a red bean bun, both looked large enough to be filling.</p><p>“Would you like some tea to go with that?” The witch behind the counter asked after picking out both their selections.</p><p>Severus looked over at the man, tilting his head in askance.</p><p>“A pot of Earl Grey, thank you.” The man replied before whipping out that eye-catching gold card to pay. Merlin, Severus thought he would never get tired of seeing the dull gold clutched between those long fingers.</p><p>Severus kept his eyes on their floating tray and the man led them to a seat in the café’s upstairs balcony, stomach already gnawing at itself at the thought that those delicious bits of bread were going to be inside him soon. But of course, manners drilled into him by Lucius had him sit and wait for the man to be settled and make the first move before he even dared to pick up his fork and knife.</p><p>The man suddenly chuckled which had Severus looking up at him oddly, “You know, I have yet to ask your name, or give you mine. I’m Fleamont.” The man, now named Fleamont, held out a hand for Severus to shake.</p><p>Severus dipped his head before grasping Fleamont’s soft hands in his much rougher ones, “Severus.” It did not escape his notice that Fleamont never gave his family name, and Severus kept his out in likewise.</p><p>It was odd though. Those who had good names were prone to throw it around like it was proof that they were above you, as his experience in Slytherin had attested to. It was odd that Fleamont, who was clearly a Lord of a wealthy family, would feel the need to conceal his lineage in the face of someone like Severus who was obviously unthreatening and clearly not a pureblood. Even the blasted idiot Black who had proclaimed to hate his family still used his Black name to get out of literally attempted murder.</p><p>Severus decided that those were thoughts for another day when he had perfectly good food right in front of him ready for him to devour, no point letting things like that distract him from focusing on the mouth-watering breads. He waited exactly three seconds after Fleamont had taken a sip of his tea to pick up his cutleries, the manners he had learned warring with his desperate hunger.</p><p>It was hard to hold back the moan at the first burst of flavour on his tongue, he barely managed to. He might have groaned a little, just a bit. Thankfully Fleamont never commented on it.</p><p>“How are your OWLs?” Fleamont asked after Severus had finished the pastry.</p><p>Severus stared at him, really his results were of no business of Fleamont’s but this man was feeding him so. “Seven Os Two Es and one A.”</p><p>Fleamont raised both brows, “Impressive, congratulations! What are you planning to take for NEWTs?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Severus ducked his head as he felt a spot of heat rise on his cheeks. He tried his best to not think about it but the fact was that there had been nobody to congratulate him on his results, even his mum wasn’t able to as all talk of magic inside the house was banned. And Lily… the less said about that the better. So Fleamont was the first to do so. A literal stranger.</p><p>“I was hoping to take eight. Potions obviously, Charms, Defense, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Astronomy, and Transfiguration.”</p><p>It was quite ambitious of him of course, normally students would only take five, the requisites of their desired occupation. And of course, most Slytherins being rich purebloods their occupation being unemployed living off their family’s money. But Severus needed this, he needed the best results he could earn, to show himself that he could do it, that he could rise above the mistake his mother had made.</p><p>“Merlin, that’s… I am very impressed. I could only wish my son took his studies as seriously as you.” Fleamont sighed wistfully before suddenly turning bright eyes back onto Severus, “I have a potions company, if you’d like I could provide you with an apprenticeship. Though it is a cosmetic company, mind you. Perhaps that might not be the direction you are heading?”</p><p>Severus was taken aback at the sudden offer, an apprenticeship? Right now? Before he had even done his NEWTs? Merlin that <em>was</em> a good opportunity. He didn’t even care that it was cosmetics focused because any knowledge was knowledge, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t improved upon old recipes of scar removal for aesthetic reasons before. There was a vague thought at the back of his mind about Fleamont’s son but, an apprenticeship!</p><p>“Merlin, I.. before my NEWTs?” Was all Severus could ask because, really?</p><p>Fleamont chuckled, running a finger over his chin thoughtfully, “Well, perhaps it may be a tad too soon. Though, it <em>is</em> the summer and you have a few months before term starts.”</p><p>“Yes!” Severus said enthusiastically before remembering himself and forcing himself to lean his back on the back of the chair. “I mean, yes, I definitely have nothing to do this summer and if you would be gracious enough to allow me to learn under your company’s potioneers I would be grateful.”</p><p>Fleamont grinned at Severus’ clear enthusiasm, barely able to keep himself seated with excitement. He couldn’t help but wish, again, that his son was as eager to learn from him. “I’ll see that something is arranged and inform you by owl.”</p><p>Severus frowned and shook his head to Fleamont’s curiosity, but before he could comment the boy spoke, “Best not to owl. I live in a muggle area.”</p><p>Fleamont nodded in understanding, making sure to keep his face neutral as he realised Severus was observing him carefully. “How about we meet back here in a week’s time? I will prepare a short contract and we may discuss terms before we finalise anything.”</p><p>Severus smiled, relief clear on his face. Fleamont gave himself a pat on the back for the job well done.</p><p>They conversed more on the topic of potions and Hogwarts professors, swapping ideas on the development of the industry and bemoaning that Binns was still teaching to the detriment of the entire British Wizarding world. And upon seeing how the boy’s eyes sometimes darted down to his uneaten pastry, he loudly complained that he had drank too much of the delicious tea and was much too full for the pastry, not wanting for food to go to waste, offered it to Severus.</p><p>After they were done and the sun was close to setting, they left to collect Severus’ clothes and when Severus looked as if he was ready to bid him farewell Fleamont gripped him gently by the elbow and led him to Flourish and Blotts. He walked in, picked up the Potions Ingredients Liste tome, paid for it, and handed it to Severus.</p><p>“Here you go, it will do better in your hands than standing in the shelves of a bookstore.” Fleamont smiled at Severus, making sure to display as much genuine truth as possible. He knew the boy would not take lightly to being pitied.</p><p>“Merlin… Mr Fleamont, I... thank you. You have been exceedingly kind to me, how may I repay you?” Severus asked hesitantly, hand raised to receive the tome but not fully accepting it yet.</p><p>“Think nothing of it Severus, I enjoyed conversing with such a bright mind and I wish to see what you will achieve in the future.” Fleamont took Severus’ hand in his and placed it on the book, then grabbing Severus’ other hand and placing it under to support the tome before he let go and smiled brightly.</p><p>Severus truly felt his heart warm in that moment. When was the last time someone had done something kind for him? Lily, perhaps. Definitely. But now she was gone, and here was this stranger being so kind to him and expecting nothing in return but wanting to see Severus succeed?</p><p>Severus swore to be the best potions master this world has ever seen if only for Fleamont to know that Severus was thankful for his kindness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Severus being "fuck it he's buying things for me so wtvr" is a big ass mood. </p><p>this chapter is sorta a feeler chapter, to see how many ppl might be interested in reading this. if there isn't any response then i wont bother cleaning up and posting the rest of the chapters bc it takes time and id rather not do it if no ones gonna read. </p><p>So, please leave a review about what you think of this idea and what aspects of it you would like to read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prepare Tea Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus finds out who Fleamont is and laughs maniacally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys so much for the responses! It really made me so happy! I don't think ive gotten that many comments on a first chapter before, so i hurried this chapter along to post for yall bc i appreciate your comments! :)</p><p>there is a mention of the lake incident as sexual harassment, of which i truly think it is. some people dispute this saying its not that serious but i think if someone were to pull my trousers down and show the world my undies i would call it sexual harassment. so i guess if you don't like that i call it sexual harassment you might not want to read on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus walked at a sedated pace through the Leaky Cauldron, through the portal, and towards the café that Fleamont had brought him last week. It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited but, one week was a long time and Severus’ mind was nothing if not destructive to him.</p><p>Doubts plagued him, insecurities, anxieties. Perhaps it wasn’t real and Severus had been so hungry he hallucinated up the entire thing, but no, the shrunken uniform under his floorboard said otherwise. Perhaps Fleamont only had a fleeting pity for the boy who was about to sell himself just to buy some robes, and over the week he had realised his folly and wouldn’t show up. Or perhaps somehow Fleamont had turned into every other adult in his life, uncaring and unbothered with Severus.</p><p>He shuffled his feet, keeping close to the side of the road. It was still June, nowhere near when others did their shopping but he did not want to chance being seen by someone.</p><p>Maybe he would be left to wait in the café for hours, embarrassed to not have bought anything and sat there for so long. Perhaps it would be better if he- no, Severus scolded himself. If he did not go he would never know if this entire thing was real or if he really just needed to give up on society as a whole and become a hermit.</p><p>Before he knew it he arrived at the café, perhaps a little earlier than intended. Severus loitered in front of the shop, unsure if he should go in and wait or just keep watch of the entrance for Fleamont. He decided on the latter, as if he went in he might be given the stink eye for not buying anything.</p><p>He stared at the people who passed him by, not sparing the shadowy figure of Severus a single glance. The wizarding robes the passer-bys wore did not calm him one bit, just further pointing out how ill-fitted he was with the company of Fleamont.  </p><p>“Severus!” A voice called from behind him and he jumped, not having expected for Fleamont to show up behind him.</p><p>“I had intended to be early to get us a table but it seems you beat me here.” Fleamont chuckled, gesturing with his hand for Severus to go ahead into the café.</p><p>“Hello Mr Fleamont.” Severus greeted the man. Inside he was grinning, take that stupid anxiety brain! Fleamont had even intended to be early!</p><p>“What would you like today, Severus? I recommend the chocolate éclair. In fact let’s have a slice of the black forest and a slice of the coffee, along with the éclair.” Fleamont pointed expertly at the selections while all Severus could do was nod along with his choices.</p><p>“As for the tea we’ll have the silver needle. Is there anything you’d like to add, Severus?” Fleamont finally glanced over at Severus who merely shook his head, a little bit overwhelmed at all the names he didn’t recognise.</p><p>“Lovely. That’ll be all then.” Fleamont then flashed out that matt gold card that instantly drew Severus’ eyes again. Merlin, he would never get used to this, he didn’t even bother putting up a token resistance considering he had no coins to speak of whatsoever. And if the man wanted to buy him treats who was he to deny them?</p><p>Fleamont led them up to the same spot they had occupied the week before and Severus settled easier into the chair than he had last week.</p><p>“How has the week been treating you, Severus?” Fleamont asked while serving their tea that Severus was quick to accept with both hands.</p><p>“The usual.” Severus shrugged after he had settled the teacup down gently, “The textbook for potions is utter rubbish. I do not understand why they don’t just simplify the steps instead of just dragging it out.”</p><p>“Oh?” Fleamont merely made a noise of acknowledgement, which was all the prompt Severus needed to go into his rant.</p><p>“The Draught of Living Death for example, the instructions are so convoluted I should be surprised if anyone manages to brew the potion successfully that way. Would it not be easier to crush the Sopophorus Beans than cut them? That way you could use 9 beans instead of 12.”</p><p>Fleamont nodded along to Severus’ rant, enjoying the passionate way Severus spoke, hands gesturing and eyes rolling in exasperation at the deteriorated state of their potions curriculum. Only when the boy’s rambling slowed and he began shrinking back into his chair does Fleamont speak to encourage Severus’ words to continue to flow. He also made sure to place the cakes and forks directly in front of Severus, silently encouraging the boy to eat while he talked.</p><p>It was not as if he was merely indulging in a child’s rambling, Fleamont <em>did</em> truly take in Severus’ words and suggestions. It was as if the boy was a prodigy, he had a natural inclination towards potions that Fleamont would be most interested to find out if it was truly natural or a nurtured talent.</p><p>Only when Severus had run out of topics did Fleamont deign to speak up. “Would you like to take a look at the tentative agreement I’ve drawn up?” He handed over the few sheets of parchment to Severus.</p><p>“Normally summer jobs do not have contracts and the like but I’d like you to have clear idea of what you’re getting into and what you would be willing to contribute. Take your time going through it, I’m in no rush today, when you’re finished I’ll answer any questions you have.” Fleamont said, settling back in his chair to sip at his tea. He had barely touched the cakes as he preferred blander desserts but had only bought them just for Severus, who he suspected had quite a big sweet tooth.</p><p>Severus received the papers and took a sip of his tea before looking at the first page. He choked.</p><p>“Severus?” Fleamont asked, alarmed, from across him, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Severus placed the papers down to a side and coughed out the rest of the liquid from going down his lungs before dabbing at his mouth with the napkins. It took him a few moments to calm down before he could speak.</p><p>“APottercary, please don’t tell me that you are Fleamont <em>Potter</em>?”</p><p>“Yes, I-“ Fleamont doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Severus is asking “Bloody James Potter’s <em>father</em>??”</p><p>Fleamont only nodded with a frown etching his handsome face and Severus felt as if the last of his sanity was leaving him.</p><p>“Is this a joke?” Severus asked incredulously, anger and disbelief and sheer maniacal laughter warring inside him, all fighting to burst out of his skin.</p><p>“I don’t understand you Severus.” Fleamont tilted his head aside as he looked curiously at the trembling frame of Severus. “If you are referring to something to do with my son, I have to admit James does not speak to me often of school aside from Quidditch and his friends.”</p><p>Severus could hear the genuine confusion in Fleamont’s voice, and honestly he wondered how it was possible that he still held a sliver of hope. A faint hope that this was real, that Fleamont was genuine in his kindness, and that this was not all another prank by James Potter and his pathetic gang of pigs.</p><p>Severus sighed and took a deep calming breath, “I’m Severus Snape.”</p><p>Fleamont furrowed his brows in confusion still and the spark in Severus’ chest jumped a little. “I’m sorry Severus, I have never heard my son mention of you.”</p><p>Severus stared at his for a moment more before plopping his elbow on the table and taking his forehead between his thumb and forefinger, staring down at the grooves of the wooden table. His entire body shook with his supressed laughter. Truly the world was a cruel cruel place and Severus rued the day he was born.</p><p>“Severus, you’re worrying me, are you alright?” Fleamont said again, a hand stretched out for Severus’ shoulder.</p><p>Severus upon seeing the hand coming towards him out of the corner of his eyes, flinched back. He then pulled his arms down onto his lap and slumped back onto his chair, staring at Fleamont’s worried gaze. A few pants of laughter escaped his trembling lips. “Fuck.”</p><p>Just as quickly Severus leaned forward in his chair again, both hands palms down on the table and eyes focused intently on Fleamont’s. “Please, look me in the eyes and tell me you have never heard so much as a whisper of me before last week.”</p><p>Fleamont first looked taken aback by Severus’ intensity, but he seemed to realise this was something Severus needed so he steadied his gaze onto Severus’ dark eyes, “I have never heard hide nor hair about Severus Snape before I met you last week.”</p><p>Severus laughed and slumped back into his chair, hands coming up to rake through his long hair and dragging down his cheeks. “Merlin, what even is my life.”</p><p>Fleamont allowed Severus a few moments to stare off into space and gather his thoughts before he finally asked, “Severus, would you please tell me what is going on?”</p><p>Severus laughed humourlessly, “I don’t even know where to begin.” He shook his head and took a few sips of the warm tea before folding his hands on the table in front of him.</p><p>“On the Hogwarts Express of our first year James Potter saw a poor unsociable halfblood sitting next to a pretty girl with fiery red hair that he ‘fell in love at first sight’ with,” Severus rolled his eyes, “and decided that from then on it was his single minded goal to torment me for the next seven years.”</p><p>Fleamont stared flabbergasted at Severus’ words, his son? Severus was talking about his son? His precious only child who could do no wrong?</p><p>“Surely, you jest.” Fleamont tried to smile a little, perhaps Severus was fond of pranks like his James was.</p><p>Severus’ face darkened, “I would not <em>jest</em> of the things he has done to me.” He sneered, teeth clenched and tone severe. “I don’t even remember the amount of times I have ended up in the infirmary because of him.”  </p><p>Severus then sighed, “But of course, your precious son surely could not have sexually harassed me in front of half the student body whom then laughed as if I were a mere circus animal. <em>Surely</em>.” Severus said tonelessly.</p><p>He dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and stood, “it was nice to make your acquaintance, for however short that was. Farewell, Mr Potter.”</p><p>Severus pushed out of the chair and was stepping past Fleamont’s chair when the latter’s hand shot out to grip around his wrist. Severus hissed at the flare of stinging pain and snatched his wrist out of the shocked grip, “Don’t touch me!”</p><p>“Sorry! I- wait, please, would you sit down first, Severus? I want to talk about this. Please.” Fleamont made no move to touch Severus again, hands hovering in front of him as if trying to convince Severus that he was harmless.</p><p>Perhaps Severus was an idiot, to still feel that flicker to hope in his chest. Perhaps he would look back to this instant and hate himself for giving in. But for now he backtracked and settled back down onto the chair, back straight and eyes hard.</p><p>“Thank you, Severus. Firstly though, are you alright?” Fleamont gestured to Severus wrist.</p><p>Severus flicked a hand nonchalantly, “It is nothing.”</p><p>Fleamont definitely did not believe Severus but he let it slide, he had more important things he wanted to discuss. Namely, his son’s apparent bullying behaviours.</p><p>“You said that, James… has done things to you?” Fleamont winced. It used to be so easy, talking to victims while he had been an Auror, but when it came to matters concerning his own son it was as if he lost all his years of experience.</p><p>Severus scoffed, “it would be better to ask what <em>hasn’t</em> he done to me.” Though at Fleamont’s stricken face Severus sighed, he was angry and wanted to punish someone but Fleamont was clearly innocent and didn’t deserve Severus’ spite.</p><p>“Perhaps it might be some comfort to you to know he at least never resorted to muggle beating, though perhaps if he did I might have won easily, but with four of them together it might prove a little harder.” Severus thought absent-mindedly, imagining pummelling Potter and Black’s face in, it would be satisfying.</p><p>Severus then smiled wryly, “How coincidental then, that it was because of James Potter that I would require new robes and it be you that bought them for me. Second-hand robes cannot stand tumbles down the hallway as much as new ones do.”</p><p>Fleamont’s face was ashen, mind reeling at Severus’ words. Surely his James wouldn’t… his beloved son… But Fleamont had to admit to himself, that both he and Euphemia had doted on James because he was their only child, and they could have no more. They allowed him everything, often looking the other way when he was behaving less than stellar, cancelling etiquette classes when James whined that they were boring, allowing him to put off his heir education because he thought they were too stuffy. But surely… it couldn’t have resulted in <em>cruelty</em> in their child, could it?</p><p>“I can see you don’t believe me. I could suggest looking up the detention and point deduction records, both of which I too suffered from because Professors have no care about who started the fights and who was just trying to protect themselves.” Severus shrugged though inwardly he still held raging anger at the adults of the school for such unfair treatment. He took a deep breath to calm the inner fire boiling beneath his skin.</p><p>“I… I will look into it. I will owl McGonagall as soon as I return home.” Fleamont promised. It would shed light to the truth, if truly he had turned his son into a cruel bully, or if Severus was lying. He did not know which he would prefer. Perhaps he should prefer for the latter, that Severus was not telling the truth, but no, that would just be lying to himself. He has come to care for Severus just from meeting him that first time, there was just something about the dark haired teen that pulled him in.</p><p>Severus was a little surprised that Fleamont had said that he would. Surprised because Fleamont, who obviously cared for his son, would be willing to take him, a near stranger’s words into account over his son. It felt good, to finally have someone listen to him, to actually consider what he had to say rather than put him off as the ugly angry boy who was obviously at fault.</p><p>Fleamont must have seen his evident surprise for he continued, “I… I am inclined to disbelieve you, yet, I understand all too well that the world rarely works that way. There are sides to our loved ones that even we are unaware of. Being an Auror exposes one to a world that most would rather turn a blind eye to.”</p><p>Fleamont then reached a hand across the table, pausing to hover above Severus’ hand and only letting it connect at Severus’ nod. He gripped his hand gently, “If what you said is true, then I would like to sincerely apologise for having allowed this to happen.”</p><p>Severus had no goal when he had nearly exposed all to Fleamont, spilling his chest of all the things he wished someone would care about, would care about him enough to care about. Perhaps he wanted some catharsis, like deflating a balloon about to burst. But right now, with Fleamont’s warm hand holding his, it felt like his body was floating.</p><p>Finally, finally. Someone listened to him, if only to go and double check his validity later. Fleamont still listened to him and believed him and offered his understanding and apologies for his part in raising a child like James Potter. Fuck Severus wanted to cry.</p><p>In order not to, he looked around for a change of topic. His eyes caught on the pile of parchment he had been given by Fleamont earlier. “I suppose you would like this back.” Severus picked up the pile and offered it back over the table to Fleamont.</p><p>Fleamont took a moment to reorient himself at the abrupt change of topic before he shook his head, “No Severus. I still believe in your ingenuity in regards to potions and would love to still be able to offer you the chance to learn.” He smiled at the teen and pushed the papers back at him.</p><p>Fleamont then seemed to realise that they had been having a very heavy conversation out in the public where anyone could overhear them, glancing around at the other tables of witches and wizards, some of who were discreetly looking over at them. “Perhaps we could relocate, would you like a tour of the company? Then we could head up to my office to discuss terms. That is, if you still wish to join us for the summer?”</p><p>Severus stared at Fleamont shrewdly, “James Potter won’t be there, will he?” Because Severus would rather spend the summer in the forbidden forest than with James Bloody Potter.</p><p>Fleamont laughed, “No, he won’t. He doesn’t like anything to do with Potions or my business at all, sometimes I wish he would just so I would not have to worry about who to succeed over it.”</p><p>Severus scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Typical rich privileged prick, not one single thought of his future aside from spending daddy’s money.”</p><p>Fleamont frowned. Though it was true, that they had spoiled James so much that he did not understand the virtue of hard work nor forethought. The insult hit a little too close to home.</p><p>Severus eyed the man’s frown and sighed before conceding, “I will not apologise for speaking the truth. But as long as you understand the reality of things, I will not bring it up further.”</p><p>He then stood and gestured for Fleamont to lead the way, “Shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact i had a lot of fun thinking about severus laughing maniacally lol though i think my mom is worried about me now bc i kept mimicking severus' actions to be able to properly describe it.</p><p>i would love your comments very much! it gives me such energy to continue writing this haha the comments from the last chapter really fueled me into 15k word frenzy. i'm a little stuck on the future chapters and on how to continue so i would definitely love your comments for some inspiration and encouragement! &lt;3 what do you think would be nice to read about when hogwarts starts again? i've written a few ideas but could do with some more, especially the reveal! (also ive taken your suggestion so no poly HAHAH just open relo)</p><p>also i wanted to ask how yall found this fic considering its a nonexistent pairing. by the tags? or something else?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pour boiling water into teapot and allow to sit for 10-20 seconds before pouring out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fleamont and Euphemia confront James.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>singles day shopping had me breaking bank lmao and not even on my own things i bought so many toys for my cat, nearly had a breakdown when the online shopping website had issues and kept crashing. so now that i've gone through the traumatic experience of singles day sales, i'm back to writing. </p><p>anyways this chapter is why there's the tag of james bashing but also after that its 'something close to it' bc it's not really bashing i guess. </p><p>thank you to your comments the previous chapter too! i wanna make some analogy about im driving the fleamont/severus ship and yall give me fuel but it sounds kinda weird directly translated doesnt it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fleamont’s grip on the papers was close to ripping them, creasing dangerously around his clenched fist. Anguish or anger, he didn’t know what to feel. Devastation, perhaps.</p><p>“Dear? Are you alright? You’ve been staring at that letter for awfully long.”</p><p>Fleamont glanced over at his dear wife, soft lips turned down with worry. He sighed, loosening his grip on the papers.</p><p>“You remember Severus of course,” at Euphemia’s nod he continued, “the second time I met with him he mentioned something that I did not have the heart to tell you before I was sure of it.”</p><p>“Hogwarts’ detention and demerit records for James.” He handed the papers over to her and she took them hesitantly.</p><p>Fleamont brought out the whiskey with a swish of his wand and poured out a finger of it for both Euphemia and him. They would need it with the conversation that they were about to have.</p><p>“Fighting… Vandalism… Destruction of school property… Class disruption… Merlin…” Euphemia muttered, hands starting to shake as the list went on and on.</p><p>Once Euphemia was done, Fleamont gently took the papers from her and laid them down on the table, then passed over the glass of alcohol.</p><p>“I did not want to believe it when Severus told me but, the records speak for themselves. We will have to clarify with James but,” Fleamont sighed again and sat down tiredly on the armchair, “Euphy, Severus tells me that James has been <em>bullying</em> <em>him</em>, for <em>years</em>.”</p><p>Euphemia gasped, delicate hands coming up over her lips in disbelief, “Bullying!”</p><p>She took a seat across her husband, eyes darting from the list to her husband’s eyes and back again. “How… how bad is it?”</p><p>“Severus he… he mentioned being cornered four on one, I assume this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter.” Fleamont hardly could believe it. James liked to bring his friends around sometimes, as Sirius had a difficult home life and their home was the most spacious with even a field for flying.</p><p>“Even sweet little Remus?”</p><p>Fleamont shook his head as he didn’t know for sure but, it was possible. Euphemia couldn’t believe it either. Remus had always been polite and helpful whenever he came over, and Peter though timid was always nice.</p><p>“The first time I met with Severus he needed his school robes replaced and he only told me the next week that it was because of James… pushing him around, he said they were beyond mending charms now.” And Fleamont remembered, the look on the teen’s face as he tried to psych himself up to sell himself.</p><p>Euphemia felt tears gather under her eyes, she quickly took her handkerchief out to dab at her eyes. Her son had done that, pushed someone around so much that they had to resort to such methods to replace such a basic necessity.</p><p>“And… I think Severus spoke this under stress so I reckon it is something best not repeated outside this time,” At Euphemia’s agreeing nod Fleamont continued, “he mentioned that James sexually harassed him in front of the student body, and they <em>laughed</em>.”</p><p>Fleamont buried his face against his palms, taking deep breaths to keep from freaking out over thinking of James, his precious only son, doing something so <em>despicable</em>. He has listened to countless statements from victims, seen the anguish and fear and helplessness. And his son was the one responsible for that helplessness in Severus’ eyes.</p><p>“I… I always knew that children were cruel beings but, I’ve always thought that at least we had raised James right, a polite child who opened his heart to Sirius who had problems with his family, Remus who had a hard time making friends because of his condition, and Peter who was shy as a mouse. But… but now…” Euphemia’s tears were trailing down her cheeks as she sobbed.</p><p>As the both of them sat in the silence of the room, stewing in the reality of their son, the door opened and in walked James.</p><p>“Hey Mom, Dad! Me and Sirius-“ He paused at the threshold, looking between his obviously distraught parents. “What happened? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Fleamont quickly wiped a few tears that had left his eyes before looking up at his son, his precious child. “James.”</p><p>“Dad? What’s up?”</p><p>“Come here James, we have something to ask you.” Fleamont waved a hand at James, gesturing for him to stand by them.</p><p>James did so despite feeling so confused as to what was going on.</p><p>“I’ve gotten some hearsay regarding your behaviour in school, and of course I doubted their validity as I was very sure I raised my son to be a polite loving child. So tell me James,” Fleamont picked up the papers and handed them to James, “Tell me why the records say otherwise?”</p><p>James looked down at the papers, eyes skimming down them and the next page, then he let out a relieved laugh. “Oh Merlin, I thought something bad happened.”</p><p>Before Fleamont could exclaim in disbelief his son continued, “Come on guys, these are just the professors being too uptight to enjoy a few pranks! Nothing bad happened and we always have fun!”</p><p>Again before Fleamont could speak Euphemia beat him to it, “James Fleamont Potter! Never, in my life, did I ever think I would be so disappointed in you, in myself, for raising such a son! Pranks? Do you call attacking your fellow schoolmates in the hallways a prank? Was it fun for them to wake up in the infirmary, aching and afraid for their safety? Was it fun for them to be humiliated when you turned their skin blue or their hair pink? Those are not pranks, they are assaults!”</p><p>James stared at his mother flabbergasted. Never in his life has his mother ever shouted at him with such anger. She was positively livid despite the tears he could see flowing down her cheeks. “But- but Dad! Back me up here, it’s not that serious!” He looked over at his father, not able to believe that his mother was making such a big deal over nothing.</p><p>Fleamont shook his head in incredulous frustration, did his son truly not see what was wrong with his behaviour?</p><p>“Someone broke their leg because you thought it would be funny to put slime on the <em>stairs</em>. Did you ever stop to wonder what would happen if they had hit their head on the way down and died? Would you like to be walking down the hall minding your own business and suddenly someone jumps out and vanishes your bones and <em>laughs</em> about it?” Fleamont’s voice had been steadily climbing as he spoke. He took a deep breath to calm his raging anger.</p><p>“Do you admit it James? That you did things thoughtlessly and childishly, thinking of no one but yourself? It is not too late to apologise for your actions and begin to change and make reparations.” Fleamont asked his son, hoping to Merlin that James would see the error of his ways so Fleamont didn’t have to take drastic actions. Euphemia glanced at him out of her red rimmed eyes, understanding what he was about to do.</p><p>“W-What? No! I don’t see why I have to apologise when I did nothing wrong! You’re both just too stuffy to see it! This is what kids do, we do things for fun! Sirius and the others are the same, I don’t see why it would be different for me!” James folded his arms across his chest petulantly, rolling his eyes at how old-fashioned his parents were.</p><p>“Your father and I do not condone your friends’ actions either.” Euphemia said as she looked back at her son standing there, no remorse at all. It hurt her truly that it had taken them so long to find out about his misdemeanour, and could have not found out at all! What had they done wrong?</p><p>Fleamont sighed, heart heavy at what he was about to do, but it was necessary. He could not in good conscience allow his son to one day lead House Potter like this.</p><p>“I, Fleamont Henry Potter, Lord of the Noble House of Potter, hereby remove James Fleamont Potter as Heir to the Noble House of Potter until such a time where I deem him properly matured and prepared to take on the responsibilities of heading the Noble House of Potter. So mote it be.”</p><p>“I, Euphemia Potter, Lady of the Noble House of Potter, second this decision, so mote it be.”</p><p>James stared wide eyed at his parents who both looked at him solemnly. They were not joking. They really were not joking as James felt a snap of that family magic in his chest, signifying that he really was not the heir of his father anymore. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“You are still our son James, and for all that we disapprove of your behaviour, we have to admit that we have played a part in encouraging it. We still love you as our son and will do our best to help you become a better person, but the first step must be taken by you James.” Fleamont stood and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, trying to convey his love and care to him, that they would not abandon him.</p><p>“We have seen the error of our ways and are truly sorry, James, for having done wrong in raising you this way. I hope that we will be able to face this challenge together as a family, we will support you James, if and when you acknowledge your mistakes and seek atonement.”</p><p>Euphemia too stood and enveloped her stunned silent son into a hug. They never meant for things to happen this way but now that it had, the only thing they could do was try their best to move forward and fix things as best as they could.</p><p>A violent sob wracked through James’ body and he couldn’t stand still any longer, he needed to leave. He tore himself from his mother’s embrace, turned and fled the room.</p><p>Euphemia made to follow after her son but was stopped by her husband’s hand on her arm, shaking his head. “He needs time to think things through, I think it is best for him to do so alone.”</p><p>Euphemia nodded, sighing but understanding that it was for the best. If they coddled him now he would not have the chance and space to grow up and mature. “I hope that that will be enough for him to want to change.”</p><p>Fleamont sat back down and took a sip of whiskey, swirling the golden liquid in his crystal glass. “I think I shall write McGonagall and pull James out from Quidditch and his other extracurricular activities.”</p><p>Euphemia nodded, agreeing with the decision. “I shall send a few letters, enquire about etiquette lessons and perhaps put together ethics lessons myself. He might be more accepting if it came from his mother than strangers.”</p><p>“Thank you, love.” Fleamont gripped Euphemia’s hands between his in the middle of the table, taking comfort from her.</p><p>“We will get through this, my dear.” Euphemia smiled at her husband, patting his hand reassuringly. “Perhaps a chat with Sirius is also due. As long as he lives under our roof we will treat him as an adoptive son, we will not give up on either of them. I believe they have the capacity to change.”</p><p>Fleamont nodded, he too had thought of it. If James’ other friends came over anytime this summer they would probably pull them aside to give them a talk too. Or perhaps he should send a letter to their parents too, to inform them of their children’s behaviour.</p><p>“I suppose we should also write brother Charlus to send Eli up for heir lessons, if he so desires.” Fleamont mused, already planning the arrangements to be made.</p><p>“You do not believe that James could change enough for your satisfaction?”</p><p>“Not that I do not believe so, but I would like to make preparations for any possible outcome. I will inform Charlus and Eli the circumstances, and they may make their decisions.”</p><p>Euphemia nodded and took a sip of her own glass of whiskey before deciding to change the subject. Perhaps something positive in this entire train wreck.</p><p>“How is Severus? It has been a week since he started yes?”</p><p>Fleamont visibly lit up at the mention of Severus. “Oh Euphemia, he is positively a genius, a prodigy even! I placed him in the research and development department, hoping to see how his creativity might offer fresh insights to our potioneers. Can you believe, my dear, that at the age of 13 he improved upon an age old scarring cream to be able to fade even decade old scars?”</p><p>Fleamont grinned widely at his wife, “The staff went bonkers! Crowded poor Severus with so many questions he could barely breathe. And you know the best part? His recipe is unpublished! We made a few batches of it and tested them, on myself included. Euphy, do you remember that nasty hex I got when I was sent to investigate that necromancy cult?”</p><p>He pulled aside his robes and revealed his torso to his wife, turning and lifting an arm to show her the once puckered skin now almost smooth though with a visible jagged scar.</p><p>Euphemia gasped in wonder as she reached out to touch gentle fingers against the flat skin. She remembered it, he had lost so much blood over it and the scarring was horrible. It used to look like a dent in his skin, sinking in where the skin had knitted together. But now, now it was perhaps not completely smooth but if one was not touching and looking with such detail, it was barely noticeable.</p><p>“Fleamont, this is simply wondrous!”</p><p>“I know, my love.” Fleamont pulled his robes back on, “I have registered for a patent for him under his name and helped him open a Gringotts account, I’m confident this will be just as big a hit as Sleakeazy, if not more!”</p><p>Euphemia clapped her hands in pure joy, happy that Severus would have access to money that he had rightfully earned by his own merits. “He is truly a wonderful boy.” She has not even met him and yet she already felt for him.</p><p>“He truly is. It hasn’t even been a month and I’ve already become so taken by him.” Fleamont then laughed sheepishly, “I deduced that he has a sweet tooth and am guilty of sending a box of treats down to him for every day that he has worked with us.”</p><p>Euphemia chuckled, then added cheekily, “Yes, and also the new robes and dragonhide boots. Oh and the mokeskin bag with a few hematites embedded in.”</p><p>Fleamont blushed a little at being caught, “I cannot help it. Every time I see him walk towards me my mind informs me of new useful or beautiful things I might purchase for him.”</p><p>Euphemia sent him a knowing look, “Yes, I am well acquainted with your impulses to purchase things for people you cherish.”</p><p>Fleamont leaned over the table and framed Euphemia’s cheek with one hand, “You know that I love you right?”</p><p>Euphemia placed her hand over Fleamont’s on her cheek, leaning into it and smiling, “Always, my dear. And I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i always forget how to use had and has and it shows. TT<br/>i guess i've had enough of bashing james in my other fics so now i want him to become better :)</p><p>and like yea fleamont and euphemia still love each other, and fleamont will love severus too, its fine, he's got a lot of love to give<br/>tell me what you think of this chapter! was the punishment for james enough? what do you think of cousin Eli? Isn't Fleamont buying cakes for severus cute?? <br/>what do you think of how fleamont and euphemia handled james?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Place tea leaves in teapot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus realises he's changed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>huh i didn't realise it's been 10 days since i last updated. i stopped working on this for a while to update mmiyg but i'd like to keep this one regularly updated too. i know the word count is dwindling every chapter lmao but i've got 5k for yall on chapter 6 so :)<br/><br/>me at the sudden influx of comments on both this fic and my magic in your galaxy TT I love all of you thank you so much for responding to my fics it really makes me wanna write more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was absolutely baffled.</p><p>One day halfway into August he stood in the office toilet right in front of the mirror, but instead of just washing his hand and going back to work, he was mesmerised at the mirror’s image of himself.</p><p>His hair was no longer greasy because of the cheap protectant, the office provided the high class ones for free for employees. It was a literal weight off his head to not feel the slippery slide of the cheap protectant every time he ran his hands through his hair. Along with the free protectant Clara, the head of R&amp;D, had pushed a box of their products at him and told him he was free to use and experiment with them as he wished, and if he ran out he could just fill out a list and she’d get more for him.</p><p>Severus, of course, did not say no to free things.</p><p>There was a teeth whitening gel that tasted like spicy fluoride, he used it curiously and was blown away at how life changing having white teeth was. He could have sworn his social status just shot up ten levels. The gel only had to be applied once a year if one’s teeth condition was alright, or once every two months if it needed a little more help in staying white.</p><p>There was skin lotion too, for both the face and body. He, again, used it curiously. At first he really did not like it because it was irritating to feel a layer of something wet over his skin constantly, he kept on wanting to wash his face or take a shower. So he had taken that into the lab and worked on it. With the help of the others, along with the top tier equipment and ingredients of the lab, they managed to figure out the improvement to that formula two months in. It was kind of nice to have soft bouncy skin without the gross feeling of lotion on your skin.</p><p>The one-day hair colour change potion was fun, it required no magic at all to sustain unlike a glamour. Severus found out he did not look good in blonde hair, he was like a walking piece of parchment, pale skin with pale hair and two dark dots of his brown eyes. It was funny to scare Fleamont with the temporary look though and Fleamont agreed.</p><p>Now the eye-colour change potion was much better. They had a set of twelve standard colours, but Severus wanted a particular shade of green. So he brought that into the lab and made tweaks to it just for the fun of it, and ended up with emerald green eyes that reminded him so much of Lily that he spent lunch hour crying in the bathroom. Clara took one look at his red rimmed eyes and rummaged through his box of products and procured a Cry-Away cream, smearing it under his eyes and over his nose. The redness disappeared in a minute but the pain of losing his sister stayed in his heart.</p><p>The instant brow shaping cream was a little bit odd. He followed the instructions and lathered it over his brows, feeling silly standing there in the company bathroom with thick white cream covering both his brows. Then the itch and sting as individual brows were expelled right from his skin, Merlin it was perhaps the oddest sensation he’s ever felt in his life. The end result was amazing though, he never knew sculpted brows changed his face that much. It certainly made him look fiercer and he had no complaints over that.</p><p>There was also a cream for eye-bags, which was, again, miraculous. Interestingly Severus found that one of the ingredients was the herb Valerian, which promoted sleep. Severus had gone up to the greenhouse and took a few, pummelled them to dust, brought it home and dropped them into Tobias’ beer bottles, using a little bit of magic on his fingertips to close the metal caps back. When Tobias came back from work at the factory and drank his beer he immediately dropped off into sleep right after, not allowing him any time to do anything to either Severus or his mother.</p><p>Upon that successful experiment, Severus bought with his new earnings a rectangular pot along with soil and Valerian seeds. He went home before Tobias returned and made his mum ward it with notice-me-not spells and muggle repellents. Then he said to his mum “There you go, a little bit in his drink everyday and you’ll never have to hurt again.”</p><p>His mum had said something about drugging someone was illegal but Severus always thought such fine print morals on disgusting men like Tobias was overrated anyways. If he was going to be an abusive arsehole then he deserved to be drugged to hell and back. Severus would even prefer if he dropped dead but then his mum would be sad so he refrained.</p><p>Aside from the products, every morning Severus came into the office there would be some steaming dish waiting for him at his little desk. Fleamont always left a little signed card greeting him a lovely morning beside it. Then when he came back from the free lunch that the company cafeteria provided Fleamont would come in with a little box of treat from various bakeries around Diagon Alley. Fleamont would again leave a little note of comparing him to the sweet of the day inside the box and it always made Severus crack up at how stupidly sappy the man was.</p><p>Severus once asked why he kept buying sweets for him and Fleamont told him he liked seeing Severus’ face when he ate them, having discovered Severus’ secret sweet tooth which had made Severus blush. And he left the little notes because he liked hearing Severus laugh.</p><p>Severus’ heart fluttered a little at that and he had to talk himself out of crushing on Fleamont. It would really be a problem if he fell in love with everyone who was ever kind to him, which was like three people perhaps.</p><p>Fuck. Severus realised he had a problem.</p><p>But whatever. That wasn’t important right now. What <em>was</em> important was that he looked into the mirror and he saw an entirely different person.</p><p>Clean fluffy hair, white shining teeth, skin pale but not sallow and cheeks filled out from regular meals. Not to mention his stupidly expensive robes that he wore under his lab coat.</p><p>Severus walked into work on the first day in his best shirt and trousers, Fleamont took one look at him and said “let’s go shopping”. Severus tried to resist for a total of 30 seconds before giving in. Fleamont brought him to Twilfitt and Tattings, handed him over to the seamstress and told her to go wild.</p><p>So Severus was now in possession of a minimum of two sets of robes for every occasion, with ten sets of casual robes. Not to mention dragonhide boots that were so solid Severus was sure it would take Basilisk venom to put a hole in them. And also a mokeskin bag that had what looked like black jewels embedded in them in his initials S.S.</p><p>So yes, Severus was sort of a completely different person now. He looked expensive, dressed expensive, ate expensive (Fleamont liked to take him out to dinner or lunch and Severus would bet that the restaurants he chose was always upper class). He barely recognised himself, Merlin. Who knew stealing from a wealthy man could get him so hooked up, he laughed to himself.</p><p>He had a Gringotts account and thousands of Galleons to his name, the most money he has ever seen in his life. It made him cry and Fleamont hugged him which made him cry even more because what the fuck he now has money <em>and</em> physical affection? If Severus died right then he would have been happy.</p><p>He still had a big nose though, there wasn’t any cosmetic product that could have sliced some extra nose off. But who cared right? He was happy and he shouldn’t let his nose bother him, he looked good everywhere else anyways. Shit, he had money, physical affection, <em>and</em> self-esteem. Salazar take him now he wanted to die while he still felt this happy.</p><p>Severus left the bathroom with his head held high, the only thing that could have possibly made him happier right now was for James Potter and Sirius Black to suffer.</p><p>Little did he know that they actually were.</p><hr/><p>“I’m sorry I won’t be able to accompany you to the King’s Cross Station, Severus. But I suppose you wouldn’t be too thrilled to be there with James anyways.” Fleamont laughed despite having meant to apologise to Severus for needing to be with his son rather than Severus.</p><p>Severus wrinkled his nose as he packed up the rest of his belongings from his tiny desk. “I definitely do not want to be within a ten foot radius of him.” When he was done packing them into his briefcase he smiled over at Fleamont.</p><p>“It’s fine. I would have loved to seen his face when he finds out that I’ve been working with you for the whole summer but I have a feeling I should save that reveal for something much more satisfying.” Severus grinned, all sharp white teeth.</p><p>Fleamont laughed again and rolled his eyes, “I suppose I shall indulge you in your dramatics.”</p><p>Fleamont did not consult in Severus on James’ reluctance to change his behaviour and see the error of his ways, he knew better than to bring up his son in Severus’ presence. Over the months he had learnt that James has done more than push around Severus, he had brought Severus’ already low self-esteem to come crumbling down, destroyed him and continued to call him names, insulted him. It had hurt to learn of it but it was things that he needed to know if he wanted to help his son get better.</p><p>He had done his best to help Severus too, tried to help him build back up his self-confidence, to see himself positively again. It worked quite well if he could say so. Severus always walked confidently now, robes swishing whenever he turned around a corner, head held high as he explained an idea or another to his colleagues.</p><p>Fleamont also had to admit that he had a stash of jewels and diamonds in his manor that he had bought because they reminded him of Severus. Buying necessities for Severus was one thing, buying purely decorative luxuries and gifting them to Severus seemed to imply something else altogether. Something which he wasn’t opposed to (Euphemia even making fun of him for it, that tease) but as it were, he held a certain amount of authority and power right now over Severus.</p><p>The last thing he wanted was for Severus to think he expected something back for everything he’s given him, which he doesn’t. So he stashed all his extra gifts in his home and refrained from buying anymore, which never worked at all.</p><p>“It is not dramatics. I respect you enough to not deliberately harm him, so I will just have to collect my revenge some other way.” Severus smiled and patted Fleamont’s hand.</p><p>Fleamont turned his hand around to hold Severus’ gently for a moment before letting go, “Will you have dinner with me before you return? Euphemia would miss you for the rest of the term, she wants to see you before you leave tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sure.” Severus nodded, as he always did when Fleamont asked him out for a meal. “Just Euphemia is it? Won’t you miss me too Fleamont?” Severus looked from below his lashes at Fleamont, grinning cheekily.</p><p>“I will definitely feel your absence keenly, darling. Promise me that you will write?”</p><p>There was that word again. <em>Darling.</em> The first time Fleamont called him that Severus damn near combusted right where he stood. It made him feel things whenever Fleamont called him little pet names like that, but darling was by far his favourite.</p><p>“Of course. And I will miss you too.” Severus said. He has never missed anyone aside from his mother when he was away from school, and even then it was because he was afraid for her safety. Here and now, admitting to Fleamont that he would miss him, was exposing him more vulnerably than he would have preferred and that made him squirm a little.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had a lot of fun writing this chapter bc it was all the beauty changes i've done myself. my friend convinced me to get my brows threaded and i never looked back. when i draw them my coworkers tell me i look scary so i made sure to always draw them to work so customers will think twice before doing something annoying. Also, you ever tasted fluoride before? they taste sweet at first then slowly morph to a gross bittery taste ugh. </p><p>i've got so many favourite lines from this fic:<br/>Severus, of course, did not say no to free things. (biggest mood ever)<br/>what the fuck he now has money <i>and</i> physical affection? If Severus died right then he would have been happy.<br/>Shit, he had money, physical affection, <i>and</i> self-esteem. Salazar take him now he wanted to die while he still felt this happy.</p><p>how did yall find this chapter? did u like it as much as i did? what did u think of my rusty research and use of Valerian on tobias? any suggestions on how they should reveal their relationship to james?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pour 80 degrees Celsius water into teapot and quickly rinse tea leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>back to hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm kinda losing muse to this fic despite really wanting to finish it, i just really want to write that snarrymort abo fic i have in my wips lol. I'll try to keep up with this one. i'm stuck with chapter 7/8 like idk what else to write to satisfy my desires for this fic. maybe i'll do a reveal and timeskip to the end :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus hugged his mother goodbye at home and made her promise to keep using the Valerian when he was gone. She smiled weakly and made her promise, she would not leave her husband but she was appreciative of his milder mood.</p>
<p>At the station he quickly boarded and took an entire compartment to himself, locking the door. From the window he spied the Potter family.</p>
<p>Fleamont was dressed impeccably as always, rich flowing robes in deep burgundy. In contrast with his deep colours Euphemia wore a pale yellow dress, printed sunflowers waving gently in imaginary wind. James Potter stood in muggle clothes, bell bottomed jeans and a tight T-shirt, his trunk floating idly behind him.</p>
<p>His face though, was definitely a balm to Severus’ soul.</p>
<p>James Potter looked furious. His face was darkened with foul mood and lips twisted into a scowl. Severus would pay to know what had him in such a bad mood, actually, he might owl Fleamont later and ask him. He generally didn’t like to hear about James from Fleamont but this was an exception, any reason that made James Potter unhappy was a reason that made Severus Snape ecstatic.</p>
<p>James reluctantly hugged his parents before oh- Severus never realised Black was there too. Black looked less unhappy but he was by no means happy either, but he plastered on a false smile for Fleamont and Euphemia and hugged them goodbye.</p>
<p>Severus stared at the couple, trying to channel his intense gaze to bring their eyes his way. When they finally did he waved and smiled, happy to see their faces brighten from the worried looks they had given James. They waved at him in farewell before turning and apparating away.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye fiery red hair caught his attention and he turned to look before he could tell himself it was a bad idea. He stared at her as she talked animatedly with her parents, both of whom were smiling proudly at their beautiful daughter. Severus felt his heart clench and tore his gaze away. He had fucked that up and he did not deserve it anymore.</p>
<p>The door then unlatched and opened, admitting Regulus Black.</p>
<p>Severus mock frowned, “Hey I locked that for a reason.”</p>
<p>Regulus’ tightly wound face relaxed, “I missed you too Severus.” He then turned and locked the door again, this time spelling it so that it couldn’t be spelled open.</p>
<p>“Hello Regulus, how was break without your annoying brother at home?”</p>
<p>Regulus dropped his bag on the seat opposite Severus’ and slumped himself down onto the bench beside Severus, “Bearable, mother’s mood has become less volatile, yet she has also been preaching the Dark Lord’s words more.”</p>
<p>Though Regulus’ body posture implied a relaxed state of mind, Severus understood how worried he actually was. With no Sirius to draw their mother’s attention away she has focused on Regulus and trying to force him to follow the Dark Lord.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid she won’t wait till I graduate.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence.</p>
<p>Then Severus turned to properly look Regulus in the eye, “Look, Regulus, I’ve been able to earn quite a large sum of money over the break and if you ever need to… pull a Sirius, I can help you.”</p>
<p>Regulus looked up from his slumped position, only now noticing how handsome Severus has become. “It’s alright, you keep that to yourself for a rainy day, I’ll find some way myself.”</p>
<p>Severus chuckled, “No Reg, I think you don’t understand, when I say a large sum of money, I mean a <em>large sum</em>. I got someone to patent that scar cream for me and turns out pretty much every witch and wizard in the country and <em>out</em> of the country have scars they’d like to be gone.”</p>
<p>Regulus shot up, eyes wide as he stared at Severus’ grinning face, oddly realising that Severus’ teeth was blindingly white. “Is that why you look like someone’s put you through the upper class machine?”</p>
<p>Severus laughed, “That’s one way to put it. I spent the summer working in a cosmetic potions company, they gave me their products to sample for free. Suffice to say I made full use of it. I never knew looking so put together felt so good, no wonder your brother and Potter’s got so much confidence that they definitely did not deserve.”</p>
<p>“Merlin. Alright Severus, if it becomes too much I’ll get in contact with you. Now please let me catch some sleep, I’m glad to be away from home but I am definitely not looking forward to early mornings again.” Regulus groaned before flopping himself over to the opposite bench and using his bag as a pillow, promptly fell asleep before the train even pulled out of the station.</p>
<p>Severus watched his friend fondly. That was right, he had lost Lily but at least he still had Regulus with him. Granted they weren’t the bestest of friends but at least they could still depend on each other, if only for a little while.</p>
<p>Severus and Regulus managed to keep to themselves all the way to the great hall, where they sat next to each other. The sixth year numbers had dwindled as not everyone chose to continue onto NEWTs. Severus could see Avery and Rosier, his old dorm mates. Goyle was missing but that was a no brainer.</p>
<p>Severus was just glad he would be getting an entire room to himself this year and the next, sharing a room with people that looked down on you was getting on his last nerve. At least this way he didn’t have to interact with them anymore than he needed to, which was none at all unless they came knocking to buy some notes or assignments.</p>
<p>Truthfully he did not need to be selling notes or assignments anymore, his vault was more than enough to sustain him for the coming years if he spent carefully. Which was saying a lot as he had barely touched his vault money at all considering Fleamont was the one to buy everything for him. That was honestly very sweet of him, Severus suppressed a little giggle. But anyways, he thought of continuing to do others’ work for them just for the chance to see them fail their finals, after all how could they possibly learn when he was doing all the learning for them.</p>
<p>He was lost in thought until the chatter from beside him turned louder, louder than Slytherins usually would allow in public. He turned to see what was going on to find a group of fifth year girls staring at him and when they caught his eye they hastily turned back to their own group, tittering again.</p>
<p>“It seems I was not the only to realise you’ve become handsome, Severus.” Regulus laughed from beside him.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Severus felt a little shy perhaps, but also pleased. All his life he has only ever been ugly poor little Severus, only good for his brains and nothing else.</p>
<p>Now, now he had cleaned himself up and surrounded himself with people that mattered, people who did not bother of your blood or social status as long as your mind could keep up with them. It was liberating. His new looks were now a tool he could utilise, build some connections.</p>
<p>One of the girls leaned over and nudged Regulus on the arm, “Regulus, who’s that beside you?” She whispered, the other girls of her group staring at him intently waiting for his answer.</p>
<p>Regulus smiled amused, “That’s Severus Snape, of which I’m sure some of you are well acquainted with.”</p>
<p>“Snape??” The girl shouted, before realising how loud she had been and quickly placing her palms over her mouth and ducking her head.</p>
<p>Severus laughed. Why had that felt so good? But honestly he did not think it was such a big change that people would be outright not recognising him. He still had his hair at the same length, same eyes and definitely the same large nose.</p>
<p>Their musings were interrupted by the first years entering the hall, looking skittishly around at all the eyes that were focused on them. Severus settled in for a long night.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>Lily eyed Remus’ dejected form, shoulders hunched. He had been that way ever since she met him in the prefect’s carriage for briefing, speaking much less than usual and even his normally kind eyes looked downcast. And during the feast he was sat there with her rather than with James and the others. Now in the common room after they had dispersed the students to their dorm rooms to settle he was still not going to his room and sat there at the corner of the room staring into space.</p>
<p>Right, she would get to the bottom of this.</p>
<p>“Remus, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Remus looked up from mindlessly trailing his finger on the grooves of the chair, looked up at the stairs up to their dorms, sighed then looked back at Lily.</p>
<p>“James and Sirius are being total berks and I’m tired of dealing with this. Also my parents have forbidden me from being friends with them until they stop being berks, they even asked Professor McGonagall to give me my own room, which she did.”</p>
<p>Lily just stared at him, wide eyed. Remus has been friends with the other three for five years, as close as brothers they were, and here he was telling her he was tired of dealing with them?</p>
<p>“What happened?” Lily asked as she pulled a chair closer to Remus and sat down, leaning across the chair closer to Remus.</p>
<p>“James’ parents found out about his behaviour in school and were very unhappy with him. They sent a letter to my mum and da, and <em>they</em> were very unhappy that I participated in their stupid antics.” Remus sighed, “All this would have been easily resolved if only James and Sirius would wake up and realise how much of a tosser they’ve been to everyone but noo they insisted that they did nothing wrong. So now I’m not allowed to be friends with them.”</p>
<p>Lily again stared, wide eyed. Merlin that <em>was</em> something serious. But, she couldn’t fault Remus’ parents for doing that, she herself would have been livid if she found out that her future children were off at school bullying and pushing others around.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling then?” She asked.</p>
<p>Remus shrugged, “I’m alright I guess. I <em>do</em> realise how bad they actually were throughout the years, but I was shy and really sickly so it was hard to make friends and they were there so. Now that I’ve got other friends in our house I realise it would be okay to break myself off from them, that I didn’t have to join them even if I couldn’t change them.”</p>
<p>Lily smiled and patted Remus arm, glad for him. “I’m happy you realise that you guys were total gits and is making a change.”</p>
<p>Remus smiled tiredly back at her, glad to finally have someone to talk to about all of this that weren’t his three other friends. “With that said, I still worry about them. We’ve been friends too long for me to be able to just drop and forget them. James’ parents disinherited him and brought in his cousin Eli for heir training. James went spare! He was shouting so loudly in the carriage I was sure students three carriages away could hear us.”</p>
<p>Lily gasped at that. Disinherited! Granted she did not know much of pureblood families but from what Severus had explained to him it would mean that James would not be able to succeed his father as Lord Potter and perhaps not even be able to access the family vault.</p>
<p>“What does that entail?” Lily asked, wanting to get full understanding so that she could convey to her friends later in their first day back gossip.</p>
<p>“James isn’t the Potter heir anymore, but he is still a Potter, unlike Sirius who was disowned. If anything happened to Mr Potter it would depend on what he allowed James to inherit, definitely not the lordship and I heard that he was planning on selling off the company. James’ access to the family vault is limited now, 100 Galleons a month which is still a ridiculous amount if you ask me but James was putting up a stink about it. Mr Potter hired an etiquette teacher and his mum is giving him ethics lessons but he’s only been attending because Mr Potter threatened to take away even his allowance if he didn’t, he doesn’t even try in the classes. All with the stipulation that he acknowledge his behaviour and make reparations for them.”</p>
<p>Remus looked at Lily’s shocked face and grimaced, “That’s not all. His father didn’t let him bring his broom to school because he pulled him off the Quidditch team.”</p>
<p>So that was why James had looked so sulky when she saw him in the great hall. “But I heard he was up for vice-captain?”</p>
<p>Remus nodded, “He is. But Mr Potter wrote to McGonagall herself and even she couldn’t convince him otherwise, he was very adamant.”</p>
<p>Lily sat back on the chair heavily, trying to fully absorb the information. She had went out on one date with James because he promised to not bother Severus anymore before the whole lake side fiasco. She had been a little charmed by his personality against her will and after what happened with Severus she thought she would get closer to James.</p>
<p>But now, with what Remus has said about him and his adamant denial of having done anything wrong, she was having second thoughts about the whole thing. Merlin she went home for one summer and suddenly everything’s changed.</p>
<p>“Well, I say he deserves it. I thought he was slowly becoming less childish but I see I was wrong. Good on Mr Potter for doing so.”</p>
<p>Remus laughed, “Is it bad that I think so too? I never thought anyone would be able to bring the mighty Potter down, but I forgot about Potter senior.”</p>
<p>Lily laughed too then, punching Remus on the shoulder she said, “You’re alright Remus, we should hang out more often.”</p>
<p>Remus was taken aback for a moment before his surprise melted into a genuine smile, “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>Lily was still reeling from the information when she stumbled up the stairs to her dorm for the night. To think she almost got together with an absolute maggot, she shuddered at her close call.</p>
<p>“You guys will not believe what I just heard about James Bloody Potter.”</p>
<p>Instantly like hawks zoning in on prey the girls gathered around in the centre of their room, pillows spread out comfortably and clothed in pyjamas. Lily began the long recounting of all that she learned from Remus.</p>
<p>“Serves that berk right! I’m still angry he ruined my favourite platforms with that stupid dung slime.” Mary pumped her fist against her palm, wishing she could pummel James to the ground.</p>
<p>“But speaking of Potter senior did you hear the new scar removal cream his company came out with? I tried to get my hands on one but they were sold out instantly! What’s a girl gotta do to get rid of acne scars?” Donna groaned.</p>
<p>“Dear Godric, I swear I lined up for <em>hours</em> just to get one.” Mary said before getting up to rummage in her trunk, “Ah here it is. You can use some if you want, I’m planning to pre-order by mail for the next one.”</p>
<p>Donna thanked her and took the product in her hands. She flipped open the cover and took a whiff of it, “That’s odd, it doesn’t smell like much at all. APottercary usually scents all their products don’t they?”</p>
<p>“I heard that this recipe was brought in by a new potioneer who’s been using it for years and it was Potter senior who registered for the patent for him.” Mary had heard her older brother discussing it with his friend, both of whom were studying for their potion mastery.</p>
<p>“May I have a look?” Lily asked, to which Mary nodded and Donna handed it over.</p>
<p>Lily took a sniff of it and something about it tickled the back of her mind, like a familiar scent. “Huh, this smells familiar. What did you say it was?”</p>
<p>“Scar removal cream, here look at this. You remember that wicked scratch I got from my cat that never faded?” Mary pulled up her pyjama bottoms to expose her calf, “Gone like the wind, not even a little line left.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that <em>is </em>amazing.” Lily whistled, reaching a hand out to smooth over the smooth skin, not a bump in sight. “And your legs are amazing too.”</p>
<p>They laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i saw a post that said if you get hit on by a group of guys always go for the beta and watch how the alpha boys freak out over it so i give you: Remus and Lily. Honestly i ship them, bc remus isnt that big of an asshole, he's sorta in the same boat as sev in needing powerful and rich friends bc he himself is a creature and poor. Lily will whip him up to shape :) </p>
<p>that being said is anyone interested in a snarrymort abo same gen au? i've got like 7k written for it HAHA no such thing as focusing on one fic for me :')</p>
<p>also i joined a harry potter rarepair discord group and im just waiting for the day someone from that group finds this absolute rare pair of a fic :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pour 80-85 degree Celsius water into teapot and allow tea leaves to brew for 30 seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>letters back and forth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a few of you came to my tumblr to plead for sugar's case HAHAH and i promised i'd update today if my interview didn't go too horribly. it didn't but can you imagine someone with social anxiety doing sales? the pandemic is very pressuring in getting a job and idk god my head hurts thinking abt it. the boss told me his sales reps literally bring their phone into the shower with them so they dont miss a call... i'm not bout that work is life life. </p><p>i left this fic for quite some time bc i got immersed in mdzs and then sdc3. I came back mostly bc of your pleading haha but also bc i wanted to write rpf for sdc3 :p heads up any rpf or extremely kinky things i write will be under my pseud morimomo so if you like weird things you can follow that pseud.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Fleamont,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was nice to see you for a moment before the train left the station, and Euphemia too. James was positively brooding and you know how that makes me happy. What happened? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know how using your company’s products cleaned up my face real well, apparently it was so good some of the juniors couldn’t even recognise me! Imagine the shock. I fully endorse APottercary products now, nothing will top it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m happy to have a room to myself now and the view of the lake is so much better than the previous rooms. Also this means I can set up a little potions station in my room instead of having to get to my not at all illegal lab at the lower levels of the dungeons. You’d be amazed at how unused Hogwarts actually is. But of course it doesn’t beat the labs at the company. I miss the others. I also already miss the desserts you’d bring with you whenever you come for a visit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you and Euphemia are doing well!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus Snape.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Severus, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Euphemia and I are doing very well, we miss you too. We wouldn’t let James bring his broom with him to Hogwarts because I pulled him out of the Quidditch team. I had not told you what I’ve discussed with James as I know you don’t like speaking of him but perhaps knowing the steps I’ve taken in regards to James might help you feel a smidge better in regards to his treatment of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve disinherited James. It pained me to do so yet I could not have him lead the family with the way he was. We’ve hired etiquette teachers and Euphemia herself is providing him ethics lessons yet he is reluctant, helping him is slow going. I’ve also written to his friends’ parents and advised them to take action against their children to help them too. Sirius who had lived with us during the summer is also denying any wrongdoing which frustrated us but we must persevere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus was much better. His parents had forbidden him from interacting with the boys if they don’t change their behaviour. He himself has expressed remorse and I heard from Lyall Lupin, Remus’ father, that Sirius had Remus involved in something dangerous during the mid of fifth year that endangered another student’s life and was already hoping to pull Remus away from them. He was just glad that his son agreed with him and had other friends he could rely on other than James, Sirius, and Peter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of Peter, his parents has pulled him from Hogwarts altogether. I of course enquired as to why as I support that education is important. It seems his mother has begun teaching him the ropes of the farm they manage, she wanted him to continue on the farm once they were unable to. I say it is good on him to have something to work on already, food production is no easy feat. Hopefully the honest work and time away from James and Sirius will allow him to adopt a better perspective on life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that said, if James continues to exhibit bullying behaviours or any of his horrendous ‘pranks’ please inform me and I shall reprimand him. We try to help him, but the first step towards change must be enacted by him before he will accept our help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for enjoying APottercary’s products as you do, the teams take pride in their products and are always happy to see a happy customer. I will keep mum about your illegal lab because it has amused me to imagine you sneaking out during curfew but instead of smoking or drinking, you go to study and experiment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I express remorse to never have been able to see the Slytherin common rooms as I never had a Slytherin friend in school. I would imagine it is beautiful to see the black lake from such an advantageous view. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The letter has become long so I shall stop here. I hope you enjoy the treats that I have sent along with the owl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fleamont. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Severus that owl coming at you is carrying a box.”</p><p>At Regulus’ comment Severus looked up from his breakfast to see an owl carrying a letter and a familiar box. He laughed.</p><p>The owl landed and deposited its burdens before squawking at Severus for food. Severus tossed a few bacons at it before it was satisfied and flew off.</p><p>He pocketed the letter than was addressed to him in Fleamont’s familiar penmanship and took over the box and opened it to the smell of decadent sweetness.</p><p>“Did you owl order desserts?” Regulus asked incredulously as he stared between the box in Severus’ hands and the tray of pastries on the table.</p><p>“Of course not, you know I don’t spend on trifle things.” Severus said before he popped a macaron in his mouth, licking his finger clean of the light dusting of icing sugar. He took out the little note inside and smiled.</p><p>“<em>Your laugh is sweet as the sugar these treats were made from</em>.” Regulus read from over his shoulder, “Merlin Severus, is this an admirer?”</p><p>Severus snorted, amused at the idea that <em>he</em> had admirers. “No, it’s merely a running joke between me and my summer employer, he likes to buy me desserts because he found out I have a sweet tooth.”</p><p>Regulus hummed but his eyes were clearly disbelieving, side-eyeing as Severus continued to happily munch on the sweets.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Fleamont, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for the sweets, they were delicious and reminded me very much of days back in the lab. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I don’t have to tell you how happy I am that you’ve done what you did, I will try not to be vindictive. I do admire you and Euphemia’s desire to help him become better, that’s much more than anyone else would have done and I think the both of you have much too magnanimous a heart though I won’t complain as I myself have benefited from such generosity. He’s been in a sulky mood too much to have done anything, perhaps a few ‘pranks’ with Black but none that I have witnessed. I assume the loss of the other two has affected their spirits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have never faulted Lupin or Pettigrew (much) for joining them in their… activities. I understand the position they are in, halfbloosd who were weak and not particularly wealthy. They needed to find power and influence wherever they could and by staying with Potter and Black they ensured that they would not be a target for others. I too am guilty of such behaviour and am happy for Lupin and I that we are able to gain whatever it was we needed to move past such toxic friendships. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>About Lupin, I am privy to the situation that Mr Lupin has mentioned and that other student was me, but I am bound by oath by the Headmaster to not be able to speak of it. Another way in which Black has used the family name he claimed to despise to get out a situation he has created. I am rolling my eyes very hard if you would like to imagine it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh if I had a camera I would show you how beautiful the Slytherin common room is. In the morning when the sun shines upon the black lake the common room is bathed in a beautiful green glow, shifting along with the movement of the water. I would dearly miss the view once I graduate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please do not ever apologise for long letters. I have not had the chance to have someone so invested in me ever since… ever since I had a falling out with my best friend. I will spare you the details and admit that it was my fault, I said something that was not supposed to be said. I have apologised but she chose not to accept it. I do not fault her for this as I understand what I have said to her was very derogatory and hurt her. But anyways, I love long letters so please do not hold back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Affection,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Severus what in Merlin’s name is that?” Regulus exclaimed as he nodded towards the owl that was slowly lagging under the weight of the package it was carrying.</p><p>Severus looked at it but did not remember ordering anything, before he recognised that it was Fleamont’s owl. “Maybe my summer employer decided to send over some new product.”</p><p>The owl dropped the package and letter on the table and went straight for the bacon without Severus even having to feed it. He stuffed the letter into his pocket and slowly unwrapped the box.</p><p>Inside was a magical camera.</p><p>“I don’t reckon that’s a new product?” Regulus asked, peering inside the box too.</p><p>Severus pulled the camera out, turning it around with his hand and inspecting it. “No, it isn’t.” He stared at it, puzzled as to why Fleamont would send him a camera before it clicked, he had mentioned he would send him pictures of the Slytherin common room if he had a camera.</p><p>Severus laughed. “I described the Slytherin dorms to him and he expressed desire to see it, I mentioned I would capture it for him if I had a camera, so I guess he sent me one.”</p><p>Severus admired the camera for a moment longer before realising that Regulus hadn’t spoken a word in reply. He looked over and Regulus sat there staring at him contemplatively. “What?” Severus asked, suddenly self-conscious.</p><p>“So he’s given you cosmetic products, new robes, a bag, boots, buys you dessert regularly and now he’s bought you a camera.” Regulus replied, still being infuriatingly vague.</p><p>Severus raised a brow, as if asking what his point was.</p><p>“Severus, did you get a sugar daddy?”</p><p>Severus stared at Regulus. Regulus stared back at Severus. Severus burst into laughter.</p><p>“What even?” He managed to wheeze out in between his choking laughter.</p><p>“Think about it here Sev. He buys you nice clothes, shoes, and accessories. Provides you with some expensive beauty products. Treats you to desserts everyday just to make you happy along with sappy notes inside. And now he’s bought you a camera.” Regulus said all business-like.</p><p>“What the fuck Reg.” Was what Severus said but his mind was turning at his words. Holy Merlin, Regulus was right. Fleamont <em>was</em> his sugar daddy.</p><p>“But, I don’t have sex with him or anything.” Severus tried to defend himself.</p><p>“Well maybe he’s the kind that just wants companionship.” Regulus shrugged.</p><p>“He’s married!”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean he can’t be lonely. Look at my father.”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes, “He’s just a very kind man who likes to buy me things. You’ve gone into muggle London too much Reg, it’s rotting your brain.”</p><p>Regulus did not deny it but he gave Severus a pointed stare, as if saying Severus would have to admit at one point that yes, his summer employer was his sugar daddy.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll just ask him alright?” Severus said before putting the camera back into the box and on the bench beside him before going back to eating, putting the topic to rest.</p><hr/><p> <em>Dear Severus,</em></p><p>
  <em>I’ve sent you a polaroid camera that the shop keeper assured me was the easiest to use without having to process the films and would produce stunning moving photos. There is also a few packs of polaroids inside, if you should run out or if you would prefer a more traditional camera please let me know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for your generous praise, Severus, and I promise it was my pleasure to be able to help you when you needed it. I am definitely happy to have met you as you have broadened my knowledge on potions and their preparation that in all my years of learning have not encountered. So thank you too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should hope that James is behaving, I have written a letter to him at the start of the term and made sure to make it clear that any misbehaviour on his part would be reported to me by McGonagall and he would lose his allowance. If I cannot make him change then I shall at least stop any harmful behaviour from him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It has never occurred to me what those that were not pure-blooded or wealthy needed to go through in order to merely secure their safe passage through Hogwarts. It deeply saddens me to hear of your experience and also those of Lupin and Pettigrew. Is a school not supposed to be a child’s safe haven away from home? But we have children learning to make friends with those of power for protection, learning that our world depended on social hierarchy and if you had none you would not survive. I am disappointed in both the Wizarding World and my ignorance of the problems that other face that are not as obvious as I would have thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do have some political sway and am friends with others of noble blood, I will bring up such issues during our monthly meetings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your situation with Remus, it has me very curious. For you to be silenced by the Headmaster when your life was endangered, I must get to the bottom of this. I will be contacting Lyall Lupin and hope that I may understand this situation further. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am sorry to hear about your friend. I am glad that you are able to realise your faults and mistakes and have made atonement for them. People make mistakes and it is important that we face up to them and try our best to make amends. I am also very impressed that you hold no grudge with your friend for not forgiving you. You are right that it is her right to forgive you or not, it is good that you too are mature enough to realise that. If you want to I would like to hear more about her and what happened between the both of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is near the end of October, have you prepared for your first assessments of the term?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fleamont. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Fleamont, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for the camera. I’ve included in this letter a few of the photos I’ve taken of the common room and my room and their views, I also included a photo of myself in case you find yourself missing me. Jokes aside I really do appreciate the gift.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My friend saw the gift and had the crazy idea that I’d gotten myself a sugar daddy. I don’t know if you understand the muggle phrase but it generally refers to an older male lover who buys the younger lover gifts in exchange for intimate companionship. I told him he’s lost the plot after immersing in too much of muggle London but he doesn’t believe me. I think I would know if I’d gotten myself a sugar daddy wouldn’t I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It always amazes me when you take what I say into account and go into discussion about it, it is odd to know someone cares. Thank you, I don’t think you understand how much that gets to me. I am also thankful that you would spend time to think of us halfbloods and muggleborns, also to seek out others with the power to enact change to discuss such issues. How could I ever thank you enough? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cannot say anything so will await your word on the situation with Remus. When you acknowledge that you know the entire situation then I will be able to speak of it to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her name is Lily Evans and I met her when we were nine. I told her she was a witch and she thought I was insulting her and ran away. She came back the next day and I showed her my magic, we were best friends from that point on. Until Hogwarts where she was sorted into Gryffindor and I Slytherin. We were determined to stay friends but the general house rivalries were very hostile for us, add to the fact that I had to make friends in my own house, most of whom were disdainful at muggleborns, it created a rift between us. I couldn’t defend her when my own house insulted her if I didn’t want to wake up with all my books burned. If I made enemies with even my own house I would have no allies in Hogwarts asides from Lily who was from the same house as my biggest bullies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course these are all excuses, if I had truly cared about her I would have taken the abuse from my housemates bravely, but I just wanted to finally have somewhere that was safe for me, was that too much to ask for? I do not much like to think about the past, it makes me spiral down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>During the end of OWLs I was revising by the lake when James and his friends happened upon me. Called me names and taunted me, of which I was used to. Then he dared HE DARED TO USE MY OWN SPELLS AGAINST ME! The spells that I spent countless hours researching to invent, stolen and used against me like a party trick! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I… I did not go into detail when we first met about what he did to me because it was- is shameful to me. I recognise it should not be but, their eyes and their laughter, it haunts me. But for some reason I feel like it would allow me catharsis to talk to you of it. He turned me upside down and took away my wand, pulled my trousers down and… you can imagine the rest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily was coming to my aid but I was so embarrassed, so angry, I felt as if I wanted to die at that very moment, as if all the sufferings of my life just condensed to that point in time and I wanted nothing more than to not exist anymore. I said awful things to her, I didn’t want anyone near me, I called her a… mudblood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I immediately regretted it of course and apologised as soon as I could. She didn’t even want to look at me, which I understand because I had not wanted to look at myself either. It must have been devastating to her for her trusted friend to call her such a despicable name, I do not blame her in the least. So that is how I lost her friendship. But perhaps it was meant to be that way, someone as beautiful, shining, and pure was never meant to be friends with someone like me, she was my blessing, the only good thing in my life and I took it for granted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But speaking of Lily, last I heard that she had been getting close to your son but sometime early September she had publicly rebuffed Potter so vehemently that even I was shocked. So it seems whatever he said to get her to agree to go out with him he did not uphold, not surprising. She seems happy with Remus now, good for them. Remus seems like a guy who could love and appreciate Lily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry to regale you with my sordid past, I hope you will still remain in contact with me even after realising what kind of person I am. If not then, it was nice knowing you, I truly appreciate you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S I did prepare thoroughly for my tests and am confident in my good grades. </em>
</p><hr/><p> Severus has looked up during every breakfast, looking for Fleamont’s brown speckled owl, and the sighed dejectedly when there were none. Of course, he had prepared himself for that probability when he had written that last letter, his actions were unforgivable after all. But he had hoped… perhaps…. But he knew better than to get his hopes up. He would always be disappointed.</p><p>That was until one day late November when he had given up looking for Fleamont’s owl that an owl came swooping down dropping a large paper bag and a letter in front of his breakfast.</p><p>“Merlin that owl must be <em>ripped</em>.” Regulus whistled lowly as he stared at the large bag. “Well don’t leave me in suspense, open it!”</p><p>Severus ignored Regulus and instead ripped into the letter, desperate to know what happened. Only once he finished glancing through and his worries could be laid to rest that his shoulders sagged and he felt close to crying.</p><p>Then he laughed. To which Regulus looked at him like he’d lost the plot.</p><p>It took him a moment to calm down and take out the first velvet covered box. It was small and square shaped. It opened to a beautiful silver bracelet, chains glinting in the candlelight of the hall and at the centre dangled a striped dolphin charm, its eyes glinting black gems.</p><p>The striped dolphin was Fleamont’s patronus, a protector species. On the top side of the box was a little card, ‘<em>a protector for you when I am unable to be there’</em> which honestly, Severus was sure a tear or two slipped past his eyes.</p><p>“Um, perhaps we should return to the dorm before you open the rest, we’ve made quite the commotion.” Regulus said, eyes glancing left and right at the students of their table. Gossip mongers the lot of them.</p><p>“Oh shit, alright yeah let’s go.”</p><p>Back in his room he laid all the velvet and some leather wrapped boxes on his bed, counting a total of ten.</p><p>“Merlin Severus if you tell me he isn’t your sugar daddy I’m going to have to suggest you see Madam Fortius.” Regulus eyed the boxes, noting the gold and silver embossed brands. They were definitely not cheap, and near half of them were not English.</p><p>“… Perhaps.” Severus muttered. He’d only glance through the letter and never focused on the words that he wasn’t looking for but he did note that Fleamont did mention sugar daddy once or twice.</p><p>“Well go on, open the next one, I want to see all of them.”</p><p>Severus did. The next box he picked up was a flat rectangle, inside was a necklace. Delicate gold chain and in the middle a spot of emerald gem. It was small, something that once worn wouldn’t easily be spotted unless one was looking carefully. He put that aside.</p><p>The next two boxes were palm sized and were leather covered. They revealed rings, one was a simple matte black band with three dots of pink gems, the other was in the shape of a snake reaching up his finger, its eyes two bright green emeralds.</p><p>Next was another two boxes of bangles. One a solid shining gold with runes engraved on the inside, some of which he recognised was for protection whereby there would constantly be a thin shield around him powered by his own magic against malicious intent. Another bangle was a wider silver one with little animated steaming cauldrons on it. it was adorable.</p><p>The next box was one of the largest, which Severus assumed was an article of clothing. He was right as he pulled out a cashmere scarf that Severus immediately buried his face in. it was so soft he felt like he was hugging a cloud. It was in a deep mahogany red, probably for Fleamont’s house colour but darkened so much that he knew Severus would accept it. He chuckled at that.</p><p>The next box was a pair of plain black wool gloves, of which Severus assumed was not cheap either considering how soft they were. A little bit redundant considering the next time he would be away from the castle to experience winter he would be able to cast warming charms all he wanted but he appreciated them all the same.</p><p>The next box was small, Severus honestly couldn’t imagine what else Fleamont could have bought him. These were already more than the accessories he usually wore, which was none. The box opened up to a dolphin pin made up of black gold, the stripes silver and eyes amethyst. A note on the box ‘<em>I thought it’d look good on your bag’</em>, which Severus immediately pinned on and Fleamont was right, it did look good.</p><p>The last box was about the size of his palm, a white leather cover. Opening it he couldn’t understand what it was. It was shaped like a snake, silver gleaming metal with bright white diamond eyes. It was curved in a C shape with the head coming down and the tail curling towards the ends.</p><p>“Do you know what this is?” Severus asked Regulus after examining the snake to no avail.</p><p>Regulus took the box in his hand and looked it left and right, “I’m not very sure but I think it goes on your ear.”</p><p>They took it out and took a few tries to curl it properly around Severus’ ear but when they finally managed it Severus couldn’t stop looking at it. It was beautiful, shiny and seemed to give his face a new look.</p><p>“I am very overwhelmed right now.” Severus stated, staring at the gifts laid out on his bed. He thought the new robes and boots made him feel rich and luxurious but here spread out on his bed was the true luxury. Things he would never need and never even thought to get, and Fleamont got him all of them for no reason other than they made him think of Severus and he wanted to.</p><p>Severus has to admit it now. He has a sugar daddy. And the most important fact was that Severus loved it. The feeling of being pampered, loved, bought things that he himself never would have gotten. Merlin imagine how shiny he would look if he donned all of these together.</p><p>“Severus you’ve got to put them on all together.” Regulus echoed his thoughts. Severus looked over at his wide grin and they both burst out in laughter.</p><p>“Alright crow brain, lets bling up.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Severus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for the photos, I’ve put them in little frames and placed them in my office, especially the one with your face. It’s a nice face that’s benefited from our products I’m proud to see it every day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to promise you that I will always listen to you when you speak. If you have any worries, anything you need help with, anything that you feel you would not be able to confide in others with, or even just every day chit chat, I will always be listening to you. I appreciate the trust that you placed in me when confiding in me and I don’t want to betray that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry that this letter was later than usual, I’ve had a moment to chat with Lyall and I was too angry to write a proper reply. Perhaps Lyall’s version of the story may be different but Sirius exposing Remus like that was very foolish of him. I cannot understand what would have prompted him to betray his friend for a spot of fun, as if getting mauled by a werewolf in fun. I am very disappointed in him, be sure that I will be having words with him when he returns either for Christmas or term break. I think perhaps his problems are beyond us and Euphemia and I will be consulting with mental health professionals. There is not realising you’ve done harm and being defensive about it, and there is knowingly leading a classmate to their death. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am so sorry that you had to go through that, especially in your OWL year, it is a wonder you still came out alright. And it was not right of Dumbledore to sweep everything under the rug just because he would be in trouble if he tried to handle it another way. I agree that Remus was not at fault except perhaps trusting the wrong people with his secret. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am very thankful for the trust you have in me to tell me about your friend Lily. I do know of her as James speaks about her often. I understand how much it must have taken you to relive your memories, if the ink blots on the letter were any indication. I will not judge your actions as I understand that you did so under extreme duress and humiliation, nor will I praise it. I am proud of you to have apologised after that situation, when all you probably would have wanted to do was hide from the world, it was brave of you face the world that scorned you to try and mend things with your friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Severus, as much as there are prophecies in our world I do not believe that all things are meant to be. You deserve friends, whichever friend you choose. You made a mistake and tried to make up for it, just because she did not accept does not mean you did not deserve her. Perhaps give her time and she may come around or perhaps not, but it does not define you as a person. I am proud to know you, to be blessed with your presence in my life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of, I was also reeling at the fact that you INVENTED spells! Severus! Potions and spells! I am trying to figure out what have I done to be in such luck to know you in my life. Please, you must allow me to help you register for the creation of your spells. Would you be willing to visit the ministry again with me and do so? I will set up the necessary appointments. Also, I wish to bring you to Diagon to purchase a spare wand for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus and Lily does sound like a good couple don’t they? Remus must be very sweet with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you like my gifts? I have a mountain of them in my manor with your name on it. Anything for my favourite sugar baby. ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugar Daddy Fleamont. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Fleamont, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You did give me quite the fright but nonetheless I have long since come to terms with the fact that I must be disappointed in adults and especially the headmaster. I am angry still yes but your presence in my life has soothed much of my ire and now I only wish to focus on developing myself and forgetting about people who are unimportant in a successful future. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I do not need validation but having you validate me somehow makes me feel better. I will try to take your words to heart but I give no promises. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for offering, Fleamont, and I will take you up on that offer. I was unable to do so as I was a minor still and nobody was willing to help me. I’m available any of the weekends if you wanted to contact Slughorn to allow me out during non Hogsmeade weekends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fleamont are you teasing me? But the mountain of gifts you have sent along with this letter says otherwise. In that case, thank you Daddy. I’ll wear some of them, but I wish not to be so flashy and attract unwanted attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll see you soon my dear sugar daddy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your baby. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i gave up trying to proofread this so if there's any spelling mistakes or anything please tell me about it.<br/>um... next chapter... um... hahahah i'll try but no promises. street dance of china 3 got me so hooked. really if you like dance you should check it out.</p><p>tell me what you think of this chapter? did the 5k satisfy your long months of waiting hahah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Add Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fleamont takes severus out for ministry things and dinner. then the slug club party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made a private promise to myself to post this chapter either the day before new year or on the first day of new year as a gift to yall, i managed neither HAHAH so here i am on the seventh day of the new year (which is the birthday of all humans) gifting you this. Wishing all of you an auspicious, prosperous, and healthy new year in the year of the ox! </p><p>also thank you very much to all of your continued comments, they really make my day whenever i receive one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to the ministry was relatively quick. Severus already had all the paperwork that Fleamont sent over to him filled out and his papers detailing the spells’ foundations, improvements, execution, and restrictions were ready to be looked over by the spells guild. After a few hours of discussion and demonstrations they praised him and let him go on his way, promising to be in contact for opportunities in his future.</p><p>Severus walked out sort of dazed. If a few months ago someone told him he would have so many more paths open to him in his future he would have asked what that person was high on. But now, it was all a reality.</p><p>He had Fleamont to thank for that, for seeing him and guiding him to the right people. Which was why Severus was decked out in Fleamont’s gifts. The scarf and gloves he loved, keeping him cosy and warm.</p><p>Though he wanted Fleamont to see his gifts on Severus he didn’t want to overload himself with them either, he’d chosen the black ring, the runes carved bangle, the little emerald necklace, and of course his favourite, the dolphin bracelet. Severus hasn’t yet taken it off since he got it, not even for showers as it was waterproof anyways.</p><p>Severus has also chosen to dress himself in one of the nicer robes that Fleamont had gifted him. It was a deep burgundy with black linings, a great contrast to his pale skin. His hair he’d chosen to let them fall around his face as usual, he only ever bothered to tie it up when he was studying or brewing anyways, otherwise it hurt his head to have his hair up.</p><p>Fleamont had suggested they get a late lunch after the long morning they’d had and Severus agreed. His appetite has increased a lot since he first met Fleamont, he’d become fat before he knew it, though that wasn’t so bad as it meant he had three square meals a day to eat rather than having to starve.</p><p>Fleamont apparated them to somewhere, Severus had no idea, and brought them to a French place. The menu was also pretentiously in French so Severus rolled his eyes and let Fleamont do all the ordering. If he didn’t know any better he’d say that Fleamont had brought them to France but apparating such a long distance was impossible.</p><p>“I have to confess I have never created a spell before, how did it go?” Fleamont asked once the waiter had taken their order and left.</p><p>“Something similar to the potions process, except all I had to do was present my findings and do a demonstration of the spells. I had the most stimulating conversation of my life on spell theory, having someone to bounce ideas off of really beats trying to create something with only books as your companion.” Severus grinned.</p><p>Severus never bothered with the professors in school for obvious reasons, and as much as Lily was intelligent, she was a different sort of smart. She could read a book and explain all the theories to you with full understanding and made sure you understood too. Severus couldn’t do that, but he <em>could</em> read a book and take apart its theories and combine them, connecting the dots that weren’t there and come up with something else entirely.</p><p>To finally have people who understood what he was talking about, keep up with his pace and even outpace him, it made Severus yearn to learn more. He wanted to crack their minds open and feast on their knowledge. Which was also how Severus realised he was really hungry at the moment.</p><p>“I’m glad for you. Will you accept their offer of apprenticeship when you graduate?”</p><p>Severus shrugged, “I’m not sure yet. I do enjoy spell crafting but my passion lies with potions.”</p><p>Fleamont nodded in understanding, “You don’t have to choose only one I reckon. You could have both if you wished.”</p><p>Severus paused.</p><p>If he was very honest with himself Severus never even thought he would be able to get an apprenticeship in the first place. No connections and no money, it was why he thought of joining the dark lord in the first place. That and also he hated muggles but that was an afterthought. The Dark Lord would be able to sponsor him for an apprenticeship if he was good enough, and Severus aimed to be nothing but the best.</p><p>But now, with so many doors open to him, he didn’t even have to think about taking up a cursed tattoo and swearing fealty to a lord that was becoming less effective in his political tactics. He could strike out on his own, with Fleamont of course because Severus has grown fond of him, and build his own path to success.</p><p>Two apprenticeships together, that was rarely done if ever. Imagine earning two masteries at the same time, Severus would be so sought after he’d never have to worry about his future ever again.</p><p>“That does bear consideration.” Severus hummed as his mind kept on churning on about what he’d have to do to juggle such a workload, the mental stimulation he would be under. It exhilarated him.</p><p>Fleamont laughed, “Alright darling, think later, relax now.” He reached across and patted Severus’ cheek, “What are your plans for Christmas?”</p><p><em>Darling</em>. There it was again, Severus thought. He wouldn’t say he didn’t like it though, it was… nice. Made him feel, for lack of a better word, dear. He’d like to hear more of it from Fleamont.</p><p>“Nothing much, Hogwarts will be especially quiet though, a good time to get some studying in.”</p><p>Fleamont tilted his head in askance, “You won’t be going home?”</p><p>Severus shook his head and said nothing more.</p><p>Fleamont was about to ask before they were interrupted by the waiter bringing in their food. Fish for Severus and steak for Fleamont. Wine was also served but Severus declined, opting for fruit tea.</p><p>Fleamont waited for the waiter to exit before asking, “Your parents won’t mind?”</p><p>Before during the summer when Fleamont asked Severus to join him for dinner Severus had been very quick to agree. Fleamont knew that Severus’ family wasn’t very well off and perhaps that was his promise of dinner but surely Christmas was a time for family.</p><p>Severus shrugged, “We’re not religious.”</p><p>Fleamont could hear that there was definitely something more but decided not to pry, Severus has trusted him thus far, if he wanted to talk of it he would do it on his own time.</p><p>“Well, would you like to come to my manor then?” Severus looked at him quizzically so he elaborated, “I was meaning to ask you to visit with me during the holidays but if you’re not going home at all you’re welcome to stay at my manor for the duration of it.”</p><p>Severus took several bites of his fish, munching as he thought. “James will be there won’t he?”</p><p>Fleamont laughed sheepishly at that, “Yes. I’ll give you a room on a separate wing, and if James still isn’t behaving any better I could move you to one of my holiday homes nearby. I’d visit of course, it defeats the point if you’re there all by yourself the entire holiday.”</p><p>Severus hummed, “I’ll think about it.” He smiled reassuringly at Fleamont though, that he would really think about it.</p><p>“Alright.” Fleamont agreed easily. It was a long shot anyways, Severus was loath to spend time even in the proximity of James in school, he couldn’t imagine successfully getting Severus to come to Potter manor with him.</p><p>They passed the rest of the meal with simple chatter. Fleamont updating Severus on what the company was currently working on, getting his ideas on it and he even passed a vial of the experimental serum to Severus. Severus for his part discussed his NEWT preparations, gladly took the vial and grinned with glee at the ideas he could enact on it.</p><p>“It has been a while since you’ve had dessert hasn’t it?” Fleamont asked Severus as looked over the dessert menu, “We’ll have the Pavlova and Earl Grey Profiteroles.” He told the waiter before handing the menu back.</p><p>Fleamont took a sip of wine before he realised Severus was staring at him. “Did you want some other dessert?”</p><p>Severus shook his head as two spots of pink appeared high on his cheeks. “No those are alright. It’s just terribly attractive when you order dessert for me like that.”</p><p>Fleamont chuckled, “Well I’m glad then, I <em>am</em> supposed to be your <em>sugar</em> daddy aren’t I?” He grinned, impossibly proud of his pun.</p><p>Severus choked on his drink, coughing before laughing, “I should <em>not</em> have told you what Regulus said. But I suppose it’s not too bad if I get to enjoy being your sugar baby.” Severus said slyly.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. They didn’t deny their relationship, both well past the stage of denial and quickly accepting the situation as it is, and enjoying it. If they both liked how things were then what shame was there in it right?</p><p>When Severus returned to Hogwarts he had a spare wand in his left holster, black crystals embedded in each ear, and lips tingling from the impulsive kiss goodbye he had given to Fleamont. He also had several spells under his name and multiple offers of apprenticeship after his graduation. Slughorn would probably be begging for him to attend the next Slug Club party when he found out.</p><p>Severus chuckled to himself. Last year he had needed to stay on Slughorn’s good side so he could make the right connections but never again, he had his own connections now. He might even reject Slughorn’s offer if he was feeling up to it, his pettiness coming into play.</p><p>“Ah Severus!”</p><p>Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.</p><p>“There you are my boy, how was your day with Potter senior?” Slughorn’s jovial voice that always irked Severus called out to him from behind.</p><p>Severus sighed and turned, lips pressed into a thin line. “It was pleasant enough, sir.”</p><p>“Good, good.” Slughorn patted a hand on Severus’ shoulder and it took everything in Severus not to shrug him off. “How did you came to be acquainted with Fleamont, might I ask? I was under the impression that you and Potter junior were not on the best of terms.”</p><p>“A chance meeting, sir. We spoke of potions.” Severus answered shortly, strongly sending waves of ‘go away’ even though he knew Slughorn would dig until he got the information he wanted.</p><p>“Of course, always the potions prodigy huh Severus? What business did you have with him today, Fleamont wasn’t exactly forthcoming when he spoke to me.”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes. Of course. Even Fleamont couldn’t handle Slughorn. Expertise in Potions asides, the man was a total gossip and fame monger.</p><p>“What business we had is our own, Professor. But perhaps if you really wish to know then it might be time you update yourself on the recent potions and spell crafting journals.” Severus hinted. He wanted to rub it in Slughorn’s face a bit, all the times he’s looked over him and look at him now, a published potion and spell inventor with multiple apprenticeship offers.</p><p>“If you would excuse me Professor, it has been a long day and I wish to retire.” Severus nodded at Slughorn before sweeping away, not bothering to listen to Slughorn’s farewell.</p><p>Severus resisted a little giggle when he finally arrived at his room. It felt really good to not have to pander to his professor, to finally have the upper hand in a conversation. Sadly he’d still have to follow the professor’s instructions in the potions lab for a good grade but otherwise Slughorn’s opinion of him had no hold over Severus’ life anymore, he was a free man.</p><hr/><p>Lily looked around the Slug Club Party, it was meant to celebrate Christmas but it was held the weekend before the students left for their Christmas holidays. Remus stood beside her, her date to the party, both sipping butterbeer as Professor Slughorn’s <em>magnificent</em> décor shone brightly right at everyone’s eyes.</p><p>She noticed that James and Sirius were both not in attendance.</p><p>“A lot of missing faces aren’t there?” Remus remarked from beside her, his eyes doing their own rounds of the room filled with students dressed to the nines and professionals adults here to hunt for future potential.</p><p>“Yea. Any idea why?”</p><p>“I reckon it’s because of the disinheritance and getting kicked off the quidditch team, Slughorn doesn’t have use of anyone that doesn’t stand out.”</p><p>Lily winced, “That’s harsh.”</p><p>“It is what it is.” Remus shrugged, having already understood intimately what these parties and the Slug Club was all about. Even he, who was a prefect and quite adequate in all his studies, did not get an invite to these things.</p><p>They couldn’t say more before being pulled into conversation by a Charms Master who heard from Slughorn of Lily’s shining abilities in said subject.</p><p>Lily was getting really into the conversation before a loud commotion brought the three of them out of their bubble of conversation. They looked over at the entrance where a crowd of people stood.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Lily asked, curious.</p><p>“I think someone famous just walked in.” Remus said, going along the lines of how these parties usually go. Slughorn for all his fame mongering, was very successful at it and always had someone famous’ contact on hand. He also liked to bring these people to his parties and introduce new fresh faces to old players in the game.</p><p>“Must be, Merlin knows Slughorn has a finger in every pie.” Marcel, the charms master they were talking to, said while rolling her eyes good naturedly. It was after all thanks to Slughorn that she secured her apprenticeship and gained her Charms Mastery.</p><p>Lily went on her tiptoe to get a peek at who it was, only seeing a flash of dark hair. That was, until a gap in the crowd allowed her to see just who it was. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark robes, and pale white skin. The face that she was so familiar with, her former best friend since she was nine.</p><p>“Severus?” Lily said, voice filled with wonder.</p><p>“Snape?” Remus asked, wondering why Lily brought him up before he too saw him as the crowd parted to allow him into the party, Slughorn beside him grinning ear to ear while Severus looked like his usual glum self.</p><p>“Severus Snape? <em>The</em> Severus Snape who invented six spells before the age of 17?” Marcel gaped from beside them. “Sweet Merlin, do you know him? I’d like to have a chat with such a prodigy.”</p><p>“What?” Lily asked, dumbfounded. She knew Severus invented his own spells and potions but how did <em>Marcel</em> know?</p><p>“The Spell Crafting Association recently published the papers by Snape, apparently he’s had these spells invented long before he submitted them for records, the senior members absolutely tripped over themselves to offer him an apprenticeship under them.” Marcel explained, voice filled with awe.</p><p>“That’s not all, I heard the Potions Guild also had a few submission from him, but the most popular by far was the Scar Cream by APottercary. Just with that recipe alone he must be raking in thousands of Galleons.” Marcel continued.</p><p>The more Lily and Remus heard the wider their eyes went.</p><p>“APottercary?” Remus asked weakly, knowing full well that the company was run by James’ father. Why would Snape have anything to do with Potter Senior?</p><p>“Yes, the cosmetic potion company ran by Lord Fleamont Potter? I heard his son was studying in Hogwarts at the moment too but ah.. best not to speak of scandals.” Marcel hushed her voice and placed a finger over her lips.</p><p>“Why would Severus have anything to do with James’ father? They hate each other?” Lily asked, feeling as if her mind was going to start smoking at any moment.</p><p>“Hm? I’m not very sure of the details because I don’t run in that circle, you’d probably get more information out of the potion masters.” Marcel nodded at the other men and women that dotted the room.</p><p>“Sorry for leaving halfway into our conversation but I’d really like to speak to Snape for a moment, the Muffliato charm is an absolutely genius.” Marcel smiled apologetically at them before walking off in the direction of Severus.</p><p>“Remus, I feel like I’m missing something.” Lily wasn’t even sure what was going on anymore. She knew Severus had been trying to get his creations published but never got around to it, what changed?</p><p>Remus was ruminative. Some things were started to click together and he sort of wanted to laugh at the conclusion he had come to.</p><p>“I think,” Remus began, “I figured out how Potter Senior found out about James’ misbehaviours.”</p><p>At that Lily gasped, eyes widening to saucers. “Merlin! You don’t think-“ She cut off.</p><p>Remus looked at Lily, amused. “Yeah.”</p><p>All Lily could do was stare at Severus, mind still spinning. “Wow.”</p><p>They stood there, speechless, for a good few minutes before Lily broke the silence.</p><p>“Well, as long as he’s no longer hanging out with the wannabe death eaters I say he’s done good for himself.” She smiled, pleased. They might not be on good terms anymore but she was glad Severus finally woke up and veered away from that dangerous path he was heading down.</p><p>Remus remained silent for a moment more before he spoke, “Sorry I just can’t wrap my head around what a total beat down James just got from Snape. He got him disinherited <em>and</em> kicked off the Quidditch team, I’m not sure what else damage he could do to James now.”</p><p>Lily laughed, “Oh trust me, knowing Severus he would have a parchment or two full of things he could do to make James’ life miserable.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and then severus fucked his dad. hahaha</p><p>my fav part of this fic is the slug party, a little self indulgent show off of severus that im sure we can all appreciate :')</p><p>i got a job (its a sad job that barely pays :)))) but life is life u gotta do what u gotta do) so next chapter might take even longer bc i just started writing it. who knows, maybe the job will spite me enough that i'll write faster lmao. also i got back into the star trek fandom, i absolutely love christopher pike, tos aos and discovery, love all of them. which really says something abt my type in men :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>